Los Digiterapeutas
by ElohimEditor
Summary: Después de charlar con Cherrymon, y convencido de que Tai es su rival y debe acabar con el, va por el y lo desafía a una pelea junto a Metalgarurumon. Sin embargo, los megadigimon tienen otros planes para que sus compañeros se lleven bien.
1. Sesión 1: La Recepción

**Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fic subido a . Es de comedia, y espero que les agrade; si bien trata de Digimon adventure, hay menciones de otras series de televisón, animé, juegos y elementos de la vida real. Sin nada más que decir, empezamos.**

**Capítulo 1: Primera Sesión: La Recepción**

Apenas había llegado Matt junto a Metalgarurumon, su actitud se había vuelto bastante fría; cuando Agumon fue a agradecer su ayuda, el digimon lobo lo atacó con su visión láser.

- ¿En verdad quieres pelear? –_le preguntó Agumon al lobo cyborg, que sólo le respondió con una mirada inexpresiva_-

Agumon entendió esa respuesta, pero tanto el cómo Tai se negaron a seguirle el juego a Matt. Sin embargo, la insistencia de Metalgarurumon no les daba otra salida. Curiosamente, Agumon vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de Metalgarurumon, como si tuviera algo en mente…

**Agumon warp digivolves a… Wargreymon!**

Apenas llegado a su nivel mega, ambos digimon despegaron al cielo, para enfrentarse entre ellos, mientras que Tai y Matt comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes y palabras, ante la atónita mirada de ellos. Sin embargo, uno de los presentes, notó algo peculiar…

- Oigan… –_dijo TK, tratando de llamar la atención_- ¿No notaron algo extraño?  
- ¿Notar que, TK? –_le preguntó Sora, que seguía atenta a la pelea de sus amigos, e intentando mediar entre ellos_-  
- Pues… que ni Wargreymon ni Metalgarurumon están peleando... –_señalando al cielo_- Están ahí flotando sin hacer nada interesante.  
- ¡¿QUÉ? –_exclamaron todos al unísono, incluyendo Tai y Matt, que habían detenido su pelea_-  
- ¡Pero que están haciendo esos dos! –_exclamó Matt_-

En el cielo, por encima del bosque, se hallaban ambos megadigimon, sin realizar ningún movimiento, más sólo intercambiaban palabras entre ellos sin que nadie los escuchara abajo:

- ¿Estás seguro, Metalgarurumon?  
- No hay alternativa.  
- Entonces, no nos queda de otra; debemos hacerlo…

Apenas dicho esto, descendieron al claro donde se hallaban los demás, mirándose frente a frente.

- Qué haces ahí paradote, Wargreymon! –_exclamó Tai_- ¡Defiende mi honor!  
- ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías, Metalgarurumon! –_le gritó Matt, sumamente airado_- ¡Haz algo maldita sea!  
- Ay... hermano, como te avergüenzas a ti mismo… y a mí -_agregó TK_-  
- No tienen remedio, ni sus digimon están de acuerdo con sus pleitos.  
- Sora… ahórrate tus comentarios, por favor. -_le respondió Tai, bastante nervioso_- ¡Qué esperas, Wargreymon! ¡MUEVETE!  
- Tú no eres una damisela en apuros ni yo tu caballero dorado, Tai.  
- ¿Huh?  
- Y yo prometí ayudarte, Matt… pero esta es su pelea, no la nuestra.  
- Es su problema –_respondieron ambos megadigimon_- Resuélvanlo ustedes.  
- ¡Qué diablos! –_exclamaron Tai y Matt al unísono_-  
- Al menos ellos son más maduros que ustedes, muchachos.  
- Nadie pidió tu opinión Joe, -_le respondió Tai a secas_-  
- Y ustedes tampoco pidieron la nuestra –_intervino el Guerrero Dragón_- Pero ahora lo hacemos público: NO VAMOS A PELEAR POR USTEDES.  
- Pero los ayudaremos a resolver su problema –_continuó el lobo cyborg_- … de una manera más… profesional.  
- ¿Profesional? –_se preguntaron todos_-  
- ¡JAJA! No digas tonterías, Metalgarurumon –_le respondió Matt, soberbiamente_-  
- Nosotros tenemos el digivice –_alzándolo con la mano al aire_- Si no nosotros queremos, podemos hacer que vuelvan a la…  
- Idiota, yo había pensado eso antes que tú. –_respondió Matt_-  
- Ya habíamos pensado en eso… -_apenas dicho esto, tanto Wargreymon como Metalgarurumon desaparecieron en un "relámpago" apenas visible, que pasó cerca de sus compañeros, que no se habían dado cuenta_- ¡Matanga!  
- ¡NUESTROS DIGIVICES!  
- Agoga go goggan iggogugigagnos…  
- ¿Qué dijo? –_se preguntaron los demás, que no entendieron una sola palabra_-  
- Agh… toma, Wargreymon –_dándole el digivice de Matt, que llevaba en el hocico_- No puedo hablar con eso en la boca. Dije, que ahora no podrán involucionarnos.  
- Y… ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? –_preguntó Mimi, tan confundida como los demás_-  
- TK, ¿Por dónde queda la mansión de Puppetmon?  
- ¿Huh? Pues… queda por allí, Wargreymon... –_señalando la dirección_- Pero ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?  
- ¿Acaso quieren enfrentarse a Puppetmon en estos momentos?  
- No, Sora; sólo necesitamos su casa… -_respondió El Guerrero Dragón, para luego mirar a Tai_- Será una laaaaaaaaaaaarga conversación.  
- Vamos, en marcha.

El Guerrero del Valor tomó a Tai y lo colocó bajo su brazo, mientras que el Digimon de la Amistad tomó a Matt del cuello de su camiseta con sus fauces y comenzó a llevarlo. Los demás elegidos y digimon sólo los seguían, guiados por TK y Patamon, sin saber que tenían planeado los megadigimon. En el camino, las quejas de los dos elegidos eran constantes.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame, Wargreymon! ¡Le tengo que romper la cara a ese tonto rubio creído! –_olfateando un poco_- ¡ARGH! ¡¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Huele como a mis tenis sudados de la suerte combinado con sushi podrido! –_mirando a su digimon_- ¡Acaso no usas desodorante!  
- ¡Qué asco! –_exclamó Sora, mostrando su desagrado_-  
- Tai; no seas idiota –_reclamó Izzy_- Wargreymon es un digimon de tipo Dragón, dinosaurio... lo que sea... no tiene glándulas sudoríparas…  
- Izzy… no veo a Kari.  
- Ve a buscarla, Tentomon, por favor.  
- ¡Metalgarurumon, suéltame por favor! –_mirando ahora a su hermano_- ¡TK, TK, mi dulce hermanito! No quieres ir a la casa de ese digimon maligno ¿Verdad? No querrás pasar por esa experiencia tan traumatizante de nuevo ¿Cierto?  
- Hermano… nací y me crié en la década de los '90: soy una generación muy poco impresionable, a diferencia de la tuya, que están llenos de traumas ochenteros.  
- ¡Por todos los cielos, Metalgarurumon! ¡Deja de babearme en la espalda que me da frio! ¿Acaso tu baba es hielo?  
- ¡JAJA! La niñita rubia de Matt no soporta algo de frio.  
- ¡Cállate, copia barata de Goku, que tú no soportas el hedor de tu digimon!  
- ¡Cierren los dos la boca, que me tienen harta! –_gritó Mimi_-  
- En realidad, según el Analizador Digimon –_intervino Izzy mientras tecleaba su computadora_-, la saliva de Metalgarurumon es nitrógeno líquido, así que, yo que tú me tranquilizaba, Matt, porque si no te quedas quieto, podrías perder tu piel.  
- Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kari? –_se preguntaba Joe_-

Tentomon había regresado al claro, donde había hallado a Gatomon, que estaba esperando a que Kari dejara de "actuar raro". El digimon insecto fue junto a la niña para tratar de convencerla de que siga al grupo.

- Kari, los demás te están esperando.  
- Ah… Hola, Tentomon. ¿Pasó algo interesante?  
- Ehm... Digamos que sí: Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon quieren que vayamos a la mansión de Puppetmon ahora mismo.  
- Se lo he estado diciendo, pero… -_interrumpió Gatomon_-  
- Está bien; suena divertido -_expresó inocentemente_- Discúlpenme por estar distraída últimamente, pero hablaba con alguien.  
- ¿Alguien?  
- Pss… Síguele el juego y sonríe, Tentomon –_le susurró al digimon felina_- Creo que se deschavetó.  
- Ah... ya lo veo… Jeje... Que tonto soy por no verlos. –_fingiendo_- Pero debemos irnos, Kari.  
- Está bien, te sigo. ¡Hasta luego! –_saludó Kari al aire, mirando hacia una dirección, para luego seguir a Tentomon y Gatomon_-

* * *

- ¡Espera! –_dijo una voz misteriosa, rodeada de luces_- ¡Tenemos algo importante que decirles! –_viendo cómo se alejaba la niña_- ¡BAH! ¡Se los diré más tarde; ni que fuera tan importante!

* * *

El grupo había llegado a la mansión de Puppetmon, donde se encontraron con dos pequeños digimon que hacían de guardias: Floramon y Daremon.

- Buenos días –_dijo Wargreymon, que ya los había visto_- ¿Se encuentra Puppetmon?  
- ¿Por qué quieren verlo? -_preguntó Floramon, intrigada_- ¿Quién soportaría a ese loco con complejo de Peter Pan?  
- Sólo queremos saber si podemos usar su casa; debemos resolver… –_levantando a Tai, mostrándoselo a los "guardias"_- un pequeño asunto.  
- El malcriad... digo, el Señor Puppetmon salió hace media hora –_respondió Deramon_-: dijo que vería la pelea de dos niños tontos y de sus digimon, pero se está tardando demasiado.  
- Probablemente le haya caído un meteorito o algo así -_pensó en voz alta Joe, que le restaba importancia al digimon títere_-  
- Como sea… -_Volvió a hablar el Guerrero del Valor_- ¿Podemos usar la casa?  
- Adelante, entren.

Cuando estaban por entrar, sin embargo, había un inconveniente…

- La puerta es muy pequeña; Wargreymon no podrá entrar.  
- Tienes razón, Sora –_dijo Tai, con una sonrisa en el rostro_- Jeje... ¿Lo ves grandote? Nos trajiste aquí para nada: no podrás entrar para llevar a cabo tu plan... Así que suéltame para seguir con la pelea.  
- ¿A qué no? –_acto seguido, atraviesa el umbral como si nada, rompiendo el dintel de la puerta, haciéndola pedazos junto a parte de la pared y el cielorraso, dejando caer varios escombros de madera_- Problema solucionado.  
- ¡Auch! -_gritaron Tai y Matt, al caerles algunos escombros en la cabeza, sin lastimarlos_- ¡Ten más cuidado, bruto!  
- Floramon, Daremon; ¿Podrían llevarnos a dos habitaciones contiguas, por favor?  
- S… Sí, señor, como diga.  
- Palmon ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de sujetármelos un momento? –_refiriéndose a Tai y a Matt_-  
- Con gusto, Wargreymon; no hay problema. –_acto seguido, Palmon usa su técnica para enlazar a ambos niños, mientras que los megadigimon se dan vuelta, en compañía de los pequeños guardianes de la mansión_-  
- ¡Suéltanos, Palmon!  
- ¡Mimi, dile a Palmon que nos suelte! -_gritó Matt_- ¡O mejor, que solo me suelte a mí; que se quede con el idiota de Tai!  
- ¡HEY!  
- ¿Por qué? Si es muy divertido verlos así ¡JAJA!  
- Debemos encargarnos de los preparativos; no se preocupen. –_les dijo el lobo cyborg antes de perderse en los pasillos_-

Los ocho elegidos y los digimon se quedaron en el recibidor completamente anonadados por lo que estaba pasando, y más aún por estar en la base del enemigo. Pero viendo que no tenían nada más que hacer, decidieron esperar.

* * *

- ¡Maldición, estúpido meteorito inoportuno! –_dijo jadeante el Dark Master del Bosque_- ¡Me perdí la batalla del siglo por tu culpa! Como sea, yo ya me voy a mi…  
- ¡Holi ole oye hola! –_exclamó una voz del cráter_- ¡O sea hello mi querido público! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Ha regresado la estrella de este mundo, con un nuevo look: MetalEtemon!  
- ¿Quién rayos eres tú, chango?  
- Más respeto, niño… Soy el digimon más poderoso de este mundo.  
- Sí como no… Bueno, me interesas un rábano, me voy a mi casa a planear el fin de esos Tontos Elegidos…  
- ¡Ah, no! ¡Si alguien va a eliminar a mis Queridos Elegidos soy yo!  
- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo demuestras chango metálico? ¡Nariz de Taladro!  
- ¡Ataque Gaseoso!  
- ¡AGH, que asco! –_exclamó indignado Puppetmon_- ¡Mi nariz tocó tu trasero!... ¡Y apesta!

Mientras Puppetmon y MetalEtemon iniciaban una batalla en medio del bosque, Piedmon y Machinedramon observaban todo desde su guarida en la Cima de la Montaña Espiral, expectantes.

- ¡JAJAJA! Que divertido es todo esto: ver a Puppetmon pelear con ese estúpido simio es más divertido que luchar contra los Niños Elegidos.  
- Pero Piedmon –_interrumpió el digimon máquina_- Nuestra prioridad es acabar con ellos.  
- Relájate, Machinedramon; pronto nos encargaremos de ellos: bebe algo de Bourbon para relajarte, yo invito: ¡LadyDevimon!  
- ¡Sí, señor Piedmon!  
- Tráenos algo del mejor Bourbon por favor; será una tarde interesante el día de hoy.  
- A mí sólo tráeme uno o dos barriles.  
- Entendido.

* * *

En la Mansión de Puppetmon, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que los megadigimon habían desaparecido, y los elegidos y demás digimon ya se estaban impacientando, especialmente Tai y Matt, que estaban en calidad de "prisioneros". Finalmente, Floramon y Deramon aparecieron en el recibidor; se acomodaron en una especie de escritorio, y…

- Lamentamos la demora –_repuso Floramon_-; tuvimos que poner algo de orden en este lugar.  
- Sean bienvenidos al Consultorio Psiquiátrico de los doctores Wargreymon Kamiya y Metalgarurumon Ishida. Veamos –_revisando su libro de consultas_- ¿Quiénes son los pacientes del día de hoy?  
- ¡¿CONSULTORIO PSIQUIÁTRICO?  
- ¡¿WARGREYMON KAMIYA?, ¡¿METALGARURUMON ISHIDA? ¡¿DOCTORES? –_exclamaron atónitos los portadores de dichos apellidos_-  
- Hermano… ¿O sea que Wargreymon es nuestro hermano o algo así?  
- ¡No digas tonterías, Kari! ¡Es obvio que esos dos están jugando!  
- Lo mejor será que hagamos lo que dicen, muchachos.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Sora; tal vez así podamos resolver este problema de una buena vez.  
- Pero, Izzy ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? -_preguntó Joe al elegido del Conocimiento_- Digo ¿Los digimon pueden tener títulos en Psiquiatría?  
- ¡DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS! ¡SE ESTÁN TOMANDO ESTA BROMA EN SERIO!  
- Cálmate, hermano, que no quieres agregar más estrés a tu salud mental.  
- ¡NO ESTOY LOCO, TK!  
- Bien –_intervino Floramon_-, según los doctores, el señor Tai Kamiya va con el Doctor Wargreymon, y el señor Matt Ishida, con el Doctor Metalgarurumon. Los especialistas recomiendan que tres amigos acompañen a los pacientes para ayudarlos con el tratamiento. ¿Ya saben quiénes irán?  
- Yo iré con mi hermano –_dijo Kari, levantando la mano_-  
- Sora y yo iremos para ayudar a Tai –_agregó Izzy, al momento que iban con la niña_-  
- Supongo que debo ir junto a mi hermano debido a mi parentesco familiar y por conocerlo desde hace años, por más iracundo que esté –_dijo TK poco entusiasmado con la idea_- Aunque siempre quise saber lo que es ir al psiquiatra.  
- Estuve con Matt varias semanas en ese restaurante; lo conozco lo suficiente… creo. Iré a ayudarlo en su tratamiento. ¿Y tú Mimi?  
- Pues no me queda de otra… Me voy contigo, Joe.  
- Que buena amiga, Mimi –_dijo Palmon sarcásticamente_-

Ambos grupos fueron guiados por Floramon y Deramon hacia las respectivas habitaciones en la planta alta de la mansión, donde se hallaban dos habitaciones contiguas, que en sus vidrieras estaban escritos en grandes caracteres: Doctor Wargreymon Kamiya, Doctor Metalgarurumon Ishida: Psiquiatras. Si esto de por si no les parecía bizarro a los elegidos y a los demás digimon, quedaron aún más estupefactos al ver el interior de ambas habitaciones, adyacentes entre sí. Su aspecto era el de verdaderos consultorios de psiquiatría: muebles viejos, un librero, un escritorio, un diván para los pacientes, y una silla para el especialista, y en ellas, se hallaban los megadigimon.

- Entren por favor; los doctores los están esperando. -_repuso Floramon de manera muy cortés y profesional, como toda una secretaria_-  
- Esto no puede ser posible… -_dijo muy apenado Tai al entrar_-  
- Por primera vez concuerdo con el cabeza de escoba…

* * *

Oficina del Dr. Wargreymon:

- Siéntate, Tai.  
- Mmm… No entiendo… ¿Incluso te llegaste a poner esas tontas gafitas de doctor y usar esa libretita?  
- Es un profesional, Tai. –_le respondió Sora, defendiendo al megadigimon_-  
- Perdona mi intromisión, Wargreymon, pero... ¿Cómo es que tienen un doctorado en Psiquiatría?  
- Tenemos toda una vida secreta antes de conocerlos; ¿O creen que comenzamos a existir apenas llegaron al Digimundo? –_suspiro_- En fin; ustedes pueden sentarse en el sofá –_dirigiéndose a los demás_-: no es necesario que estén de pie.  
- ¿No te molestamos en tu sesión, Wargreymon? –_le preguntaron los muchachos_-  
- Para nada; esto será más como una terapia de grupo a su momento. Bien, empecemos… Dime algo sobre ti, Tai…  
- War… grey… mon –_oprimiendo fuertemente los puños, debido a la impaciencia_- Sabes todo sobre mi… No necesitas hacerme esa boba pregunta… ¿Qué digo? ¡Termina esta tontería!  
- Hermano, ¿No puedes responder su pregunta?  
- Vamos, Tai… -_agregó Izzy_- Esa pregunta es muy sencilla de responder… a menos que tengas amnesia.  
- No tengas miedo, Tai –_aclaró Wargreymon, moviendo sus gafas_- todos estamos aquí para ayudarte a resolver tu problema.  
- Mmm... –_refunfuñando_- Como quieras; les seguiré el juego por ahora…

Mientras...

Oficina del Dr. Metalgarurumon:

- ¡Déjenme, déjenme! –_gritaba Matt, tratando de liberarse_-  
- Ay, hermano; que vergüenza me haces pasar.  
- No entiendo… -_dijo Joe_- ¿Desde cuándo los divanes tienen esas cadenas?  
- Como era la casa de Puppetmon, tenía que haber cosas así –_agregó Metalgarurumon_- Y estamos tratando con Matt, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar  
- Tienes razón –_asintió Mimi_- De Matt se puede esperar cualquier cosa.  
- Vaya que lo aprecian bastante –_dijo Gomamon algo aburrido desde el sofá junto a Palmon y Patamon, que estaba volando tranquilamente junto a ellos_-  
- ¡¿Quieren callarse y liberarme de una buena vez?  
- Lo siento, Matt. Pero debemos tratar tu problema entre todos. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Ehm... TK  
- ¿Si, Metalgarurumon?  
- ¿Podrías ser mi asistente, por favor? Tengo un problema para escribir en la libreta…  
- ¿Cuál?  
- No tengo manos; y aun no aprendo a escribir con la boca.  
- De acuerdo; yo te ayudaré…  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Cherrymon, Metalgarurumon? –_le recalcaba Matt_- ¡Lo de buscar a nuestro rival!  
- ¿Acaso tú lo recuerdas? Porque a pesar de mi agudo sentido de la audición no le entendí una sola palabra a ese árbol volado que hablaba tan ininteligiblemente... sin mencionar que Puppetmon estaba allí cerca riéndose como chiquilla quinceañera.  
- ¿Quién es Cherrymon, Metalgarurumon?  
- Un árbol gigante amante de la hierba, Patamon. Nadie importante.  
- ¡Pero él me dijo…!  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que le creíste a un viejo cerezo gigante y bigotón con problemas de dicción que parecía estar más drogado que Dahlia Gillespie en la escena de la iglesia en Silent Hill? En serio, Matt; si le creíste a un mariguanero, tienes mayores problemas de los que pensé.

- ¿En serio le creíste a alguien así, Matt?  
- Vamos, Joe… tenía una crisis existencial… No me culpes.  
- Y eso es exactamente lo que trataremos de resolver… Ahora, Matt: cuéntame algo de ti; TK, toma nota por favor.  
- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora, y la sesión no había muchos resultados, y para empeorar las cosas, llegaba la hora del almuerzo, y en la mansión de Puppetmon casi todo lo que había eran dulces, por lo que Floramon y Deramon pidieron ayuda a los demás digimon a buscar comida. Mientras tanto, en los tratamientos:

- Puppetmon definitivamente es un niño malcriado si sólo tiene dulces en las alacenas de su cocina.  
- Floramon y Deramon dijeron que también tenía algunos digihuevos y mucho café, Joe –_agregó Gomamon_- Me pregunto por qué…  
- Probablemente es amante de los omelletes... y seguro por eso es tan irritable: por la cafeína. Yo que sé... Metalgarurumon ¿Ya vamos a terminar? -_preguntó bastante impaciente_-  
- Ya enseguida, Mimi. Matt… ¿Podrías decirme algo que en tu infancia haya podido ser la fuente de tu agresividad?  
- Mmm… ¡DEJA DE PREGUNTAR TONTERIAS Y SÚELTAME! ¡DEBEMOS DERROTAR A LO DARK MASTERS, NO JUGAR A SIGMUND FREUD!  
- Hostilidad verbal y falta de cooperación… ajá... Anótalo TK.  
- Anotado, doctor.  
- Vamos, Matt; coopera con Metalgarurumon; solo quiere ayudarte.  
- ¡PERO ACASO TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! –_gritó airado desde el diván al que estaba encadenado_-  
- Pues al que yo veo en el diván gritando como desquiciado es a ti, Matt –_le contestó Mimi en tono de burla_-  
- Definitivamente necesitamos un tiempo para descansar y darnos un respiro del tratamiento… así que... ¿Por qué no bajamos todos al comedor a comer algo?  
- ¡Buena idea! –_alabó Mimi la idea_- ¡Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre!  
- ¡Al fin! –_exclamó Matt, creyendo que lo liberarían, pero…_-  
- ¡Engarróteseme ahí! –_gritó Metalgarurumon, obstaculizando la salida_- Usted no se va a ningún lado señor Ishida; le traeremos algo después, pero se queda aquí quietecito.  
- ¡Pero tú también eres Ishida! ¿Qué digo? ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR AQUÍ ENCERRADO!  
- Nos vemos, Matt. Te traeremos algo, lo prometo –_comentó Joe antes de cerrar la puerta_-

Casi al mismo tiempo, en la oficina adyacente…

- ¿No crees que Wargreymon hace un buen trabajo, Izzy?  
- No lo sé, Sora; sólo he visto a psicólogos en toda mi vida: nunca a un psiquiatra.  
- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Izzy? –_le preguntó Kari con su característica inocencia_-  
- Que cuando vas a un psiquiatra, estás más loco.  
- Ah…  
- ¡NO ESTOY LOCO; MUCHACHOS! –_gritó Tai airado al escuchar las palabras de Izzy_- ¡El único loco aquí este esté dinodragón hipertrofiado de esteroides! ¡Hasta donde yo sé, se llama **WAR**greymon, no **FREUD**greymon!  
- Insultando a las amistades, cuestionar el origen del esculpido físico del doctor así como su profesionalismo y conciencia sobre las drogas anabolizantes, jugando a las etimologías… Mmm… -_refunfuñó en voz baja mientras anotaba sus observaciones en su libreta_- Vamos mal, Tai; muy mal…  
- Tai; deberías relajarte y cooperar con Wargreymon para poder terminar con esto si no te agrada. –_le sugirió Gatomon_-  
- Olvídalo, Gatomon; Tai siempre fue así de obstinado. Desde el jardín de niños fue un niño difícil de tratar.  
- ¡No, Sora! ¡¿Qué has hecho?  
- ¿En verdad, Sora? –_preguntó Wargreymon con curiosidad_- Deberíamos tratar ese punto, Tai, pues suena interesante. _–mirando el reloj de la pared_- Pero será después del almuerzo. ¿Alguien tiene hambre?  
- ¡YO! –_exclamaron todos_-  
- Pues bajemos entonces… -_dijo el profesional_- Excepto, tu, Tai –_cerrándole el paso con los Dramon Killer_-Te traeremos algo después; tú te quedarás aquí.  
- ¡¿Pero qué dices? –_exclamó indignado_- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¿Qué clase de psiquiatra finges ser?  
- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Acaso no viste mis credenciales? –_señalando la pared_- Metalgarurumon y yo tenemos doctorados en Psicología, Psiquiatría, Filosofía y Pedagogía… No estoy fingiendo ¿O pensabas que yo era un dinosaurio torpe?  
- ¿Es una pregunta retórica? –_contestó Tai_- Aún me duele la cabeza por lo de la entrada.  
- Como sea… te quedarás aquí. –_cerrando la puerta_- Y yo que tú no intentaba escapar: estos cuartos están llenos de trampas. Adiós.  
- ¡ALTO, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ENCERRADO AQUÍ! –_gritó Tai con todas sus fuerzas_- ¡WARGREYMOOOOOOOOOON! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO CUANDO REGRESES A SER UN AGUMON: TE PATEARÉ TAN FUERTE EL TRASERO QUE TERMINARÁS EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA ESPIRAL!

Al salir de la oficina, ambos grupos se reencontraron en el pasillo, y ambos habían oído los gritos de los pacientes, golpeando las puertas, bastante iracundos.

- ¿A que ese que grita como niña es Tai?  
- Si, Mimi: es el. –_le respondió afirmativamente la elegida del Amor_-  
- ¿Y Matt como está, muchachos? –_preguntó Izzy_-  
- Y… Ya sabes; mi hermano está con su actitud de siempre.  
- Bajemos al comedor; de seguro ya está el almuerzo –_agregó El Guerrero del Valor_- Después regresaremos a continuar con el tratamiento.  
- ¡SI!

* * *

En el comedor, estaba listo un almuerzo poco pomposo, pero decente y mejor de lo que podrían esperar en sus casas: por fortuna, Floramon y los demás digimon habían hallado cosas más nutricias que el suministro de dulces del Dark Master.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! –_exclamaron todos, y se dispusieron a comer_-  
- Es increíble que a pesar de su nivel mega, Agumon sigue comiendo como siempre –_dijo Sora al ver como comía con voracidad el Guerrero Dragón_-  
- Lo que yo quiero saber es como habla sin abrir la boca, y cuando come, la abre como si fuera un hoyo negro.  
- Algunas cosas de los digimon, es mejor dejarlas en el enigma, Kari. –_respondió Izzy, antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca_- Probablemente sea telépata o algo así.  
- Si devoro como una bestia, es porque debo mantenerme en mi nivel mega; digamos que como Agumon no inspiro mucho profesionalismo.  
- Lo mismo digo –_agregó Metalgarurumon que había hecho una pausa en la comida_- Así que discúlpennos si exageramos un poco.  
- Lo entendemos –_dijo Tentomon_-  
- Yo quería comer dulces…  
- ¡Nada de eso, TK! –_retomó la palabra el lobo cyborg_- Esta comida es mejor; debemos alimentarnos bien e ingerir proteínas, lípidos, grasas no saturadas, vitaminas y minerales; nada de azúcares refinados, grasas trans y calorías vacías.  
- Acabas de oírte como un comercial de la FAO, Metalgarurumon –_dijo Joe algo extrañado_-  
- ¿Y cómo están nuestros amigos, Megadoctores?  
- Pues verás, Sora… Sabes que Tai no ha cooperado mucho en el tratamiento; no sé qué tal te fue con Matt, Metalgarurumon.  
- Estamos igual; pero de algo estoy seguro: Ellos tienen un problema; Matt guarda demasiada agresividad en su ser…  
- Y Tai tiene poco tacto –_completó Wargreymon_- Además, por lo que me dijo Sora, es así desde su segunda infancia.  
- Perdonen la interrupción, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –_señaló Sora la techo, de donde provenían gritos y golpes de ambos niños_- No podemos dejarlos sin comer…  
- Por mí que sufran de hambre, que nos hartaron en este viaje con sus peleas de niña.  
- ¡Mimi!  
- Tienes razón, Sora… ¿Podrías llevarles algo de comer? –l_e dijo el Guerrero Dragón_- Hay dos bandejas sobre el mueble de la cocina.  
- Está bien. –_tomando las bandejas_-  
- Sólo hazlas pasar por debajo de las puertas; no hace falta que las abras.  
- Como digas, Metalgarurumon.

Mientras Sora llevaba las bandejas con comida a los dos pacientes, los demás salieron afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco después de la comida, o a recorrer la mansión con la guía de Floramon y Deramon, pues la mansión tenía cosas peligrosas. Otros, como Kari, TK y Mimi, habían descubierto el escondite de los dulces y habían comenzado a comerlos.

Ya arriba, Sora se disponía a deslizar las bandejas con cuidado por debajo de las puertas, mientras escuchaba los quejidos de sus amigos.

- Muchachos... ¡Aquí les traigo la comida! –_dijo, ignorando los gritos_-  
- ¡SORA!¡Qué alivio que eres tú! ¡Sácanos!  
- Lo siento, muchachos, pero no tengo las llaves, les traigo la comida de hoy. –_pasando las bandejas por debajo de la puerta_-  
- ¡¿Acaso soy un animal para que me traten así? –_gritó Matt, indignado por la forma en que le pasaron su almuerzo, pese a que la comida no se veía nada mal_- Comprendería si fuera a Tai, pero…  
- ¡Atrévete a decirme eso en la cara, idiota rubio chulo!  
- Tai... ya basta o no les traeré postre.  
- ¡No queremos postre; queremos salir! –_exclamaron ambos al unísono_-  
- ¡Juro que si salimos de aquí demandaré a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon por Violación de los Derechos Humanos en la Corte Internacional de La Haya! –_gritó el elegido del Valor_- ¡En Holanda! –_completando la frase_-  
- Es Países Bajos, soquete…  
- Yo mejor me voy… -_refunfuñó Sora, y bajó las escaleras_-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Joe se hallaba lavando los platos, pues se había ofrecido a ello, mientras los demás se hallaban descansando. Cuando estaba por terminar de colocar los trastes limpios, oyó a alguien tras su espalda.

- Joe…  
- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO ME HAGAS NADA! –_mirando a sus cercanías y tomando un objeto contundente_- ¡Tee... tengo un cuchillo, y sé cómo usarlo!  
- Joe, soy yo…  
- Fiu… Eres tú, Wargreymon –d_ijo, Joe, que había volteado_-; creí que era Puppetmon.  
- ¿Pensabas derrotar a Puppetmon con un cuchillo de cocina? –_le preguntó de forma irónica_-  
- Lo hubiera… intentado…  
- Ajá... En fin. Quería... pedirte un… favor.  
- ¿Un... favor?  
- Si... -_acercándose más_- uno que creo sólo tú podrías hacerme.  
- ¿Cucuccuál es… ese favor? –_preguntó ya muy nervioso y pensando lo peor_-  
- Podrías… -_sacándose sus brazaletes_-  
- ¿Sí? –_tembloroso_-  
- ¿Limpiar mis Dramon Killer por mí antes de retomar la sesión? —_poniéndolas enfrente del Elegido de la Sinceridad_-  
- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿MÁS TRASTES SUCIOS? –_exclamó indignado_- ¡Pero si ya lavé todos los del almuerzo!  
- Es qué… ¿Recuerdas que Tai dijo que apestaba? Pues resulta que el olor venía de mis Dramon Killer; al parecer, después de acabar con MetalSeadramon, quedaron algunos despojos en ellos... ¡Y no los puedo sacar!  
- Ay... mi Dios… -_palmada en la frente_- Bueno, déjamelos a mí. Yo me encargo.  
- Te lo agradezco, Joe. Avísame cuando termines por favor, ya que me supongo que tú no podrás llevarlos con esos brazos enclenques que tienes; iré a flotar por los alrededores: esto de la Psiquiatría es estresante. –_dijo esto y salió afuera a volar_-  
- Y si es estresante para el doctor… imagínate al paciente... –_susurró Joe, al notar que estaba solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo_- Definitivamente este es el traste más grande que he lavado en toda mi vida; menos mal que Puppetmon tenía los productos de limpieza adecuados… Sólo espero que no sean abrasivos con el Chrome Digizoid.  
- ¿Qué haces, Joe?  
- Ah... Hola, Izzy. -_saludó al elegido del Conocimiento que acababa de entrar a la cocina_- Estoy limpiando los Dramon Killer de Wargreymon.  
- ¿Él te lo pidió? –_preguntó Tentomon, muy curioso al verlos_-  
- Si… Está lleno de tripas de MetalSeadramon; por eso olía tan mal, si lleva carne muerta.  
- Que asqueroso eres, Gomamon.  
- Ya veo… -_respondió Izzy sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por Gomamon, para luego notar un extraño brillo proveniente de las garras del Dramon Killer_- Joe... ¿Qué es eso?  
- ¿Qué cosa? –_preguntó, para luego ver el origen del brillo y tomarlo con la mano_- Parece ser una especie de escama… Brilla mucho.  
- ¡Joe! –_exclamó Izzy, susurrando en el oído de Joe_- ¡Esas escamas son de diamante!  
- ¡¿QUÉ? –_gritó, pero Izzy le tapó la boca y le hizo el ademán para que se callara_- ¿Que no eran de Chrome Digizoid dorado?  
- Shh…. ¿Quieres que todos sepan eso? ¡Podremos ser ricos y cumplir nuestros sueños! Y eso del metal dorado no sé; creo que es una falla del Analizador: capaz por eso Wargreymon lo atravezó tan fácil como si fuera mantequilla. Pero estoy seguro que esta escama es de diamante.  
- ¡Podré... pagar mis estudios de la Universidad sin tener que depender de mi padre!  
- ¡Y yo comprar la mejor computadora en el mercado!  
- Oigan, chicos… -_intervino Tentomon_- ¿Qué piensan hacer?  
- Recogeremos todas las escamas de MetalSeadramon por ser muy bonitas… y nos desharemos de las tripas… -_respondió Joe_- Para que Wargreymon tenga unas Dramon Killer limpias y brillantes para cuando tenga que rebanar, triturar o descuartizar al próximo Dark Master.  
- Eh... Ok.

Unos minutos de fregado y recolección clandestina después…

- ¡Ya están listos, Wargreymon!  
- Qué bien –_dijo el Guerrero Dragón, que ya había regresado_- Veo que hiciste un muy buen trabajo… –_colocándoselos_- Y huelen a limón.  
- Me esmeré mucho… jeje…  
- Bueno, ya es hora de retomar la sesión. ¿Nos acompañan?  
- ¿Y Metalgarurumon? –_preguntó Izzy al no ver al lobo cyborg_-  
- Viene en camino. Lo hemos discutido, y ya sabemos cómo proseguir con el tratamiento.  
- Bien, vamos…


	2. Sesión 2: Rorschach Revelado

**Capítulo 2: Segunda Sesión: Rorschach Revelado**

Al regresar a las habitaciones, ambos megadigimon habían dejado en claro que el conflicto entre Tai y Matt no era algo reciente, sino que tenía profundas bases en los factores que los moldearon durante su infancia, así como en experiencias pasadas más recientes, por lo que decidieron profundizar aún más el tratamiento a los dos niños. Ya en ambas habitaciones los grupos de terapia se acomodaban para reanudar con el procedimiento.

- ¿Te gustó el almuerzo, Tai? –_le preguntó Sora, como si nada, al entrar a la habitación_-

- Mmm… Me hubiera… gustado más… ¡Si lo hubiera comido afuera!

- Entonces si te gustó, hermano –_contestó Kari, sonriente_-

- Siéntense todos por favor –intervino el Doctor-; vamos a retomar donde nos quedamos.

- Entendido. –_respondió Izzy, sentándose en el sofá_-

- No me digas que aun sigues con esta pantomima de la Psiquiatría; en serio, Wargreymon: Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y devuélveme mi digivice. –_colocando su palma hacia adelante, esperando que se lo regresaran_-

- Estuviste aquí una hora encerrado, viendo mis credenciales ¿Y aun no tomas esto en serio? –_le respondió mientras se volvía a colocar sus gafas y tomaba su libreta_- Parece ser que no estamos avanzando, así que mejor recuéstate en el diván, Tai. –_acto seguido, aparecieron unas cadenas que lo forzaron a "acomodarse" en el susodicho mueble_-

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

- Eso te pasa por no cooperar –_le señaló Biyomon_-

- Bien; -_aclaró al garganta el Guerrero Dragón_- Metalgarurumon y yo estuvimos discutiendo cuál sería el siguiente paso para avanzar en este tratamiento y resolver el problema que los está aquejando... Así que, decidimos aplicarles un test para tener una mayor perspectiva de su personalidad –_abriendo un cajón al lado __suyo y sacando varias tarjetas_- : El Test de Rorschach.

- Mmm…

- Debes… estar... bromeando –_dijo muy estupefacto el chico de los googles al ver las tarjetas_-

- ¿No es ese test donde los doctores te hacen ver manchas y tú tienes que decirle que es lo que ves? –_preguntó Sora_- Creo que lo parodian en demasiadas caricaturas.

- Es ese mismo, Sora.

- Em… Dime algo, Wargreymon ¿Metalgarurumon y tú emplearán dicho procedimiento en Tai y Matt?

- Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta, Izzy?

- ¿Podría… discutir eso con ustedes por favor? Afuera.

- Bien; esperen aquí.

Izzy y Wargreymon salieron de la habitación, para luego golpear la puerta de la habitación contigua y hacer salir a Metalgarurumon de la misma; ya una vez en el pasillo, lejos de los oídos de los demás, Izzy comenzó a hablar con los profesionales.

- ¿Cómo reaccionó Matt al enterarse del siguiente paso, Metalgarurumon?

- Digamos que… tengo el presentimiento que de la misma forma que lo hizo Tai, Wargreymon.

- Oigan; no quería decirlo frente a los muchachos, pero… ¿Están seguros de emplear ese test?

- Si –_afirmaron ambos al unísono_-

- Pero yo leí que ese test no está científicamente comprobado al carecer de verdadero rigor científico. Y que muchos que lo emplearon eran psicólogos de poca preparación.

- ¿Cuáles son tus fuentes, Izzy? –_le preguntó el lobo cyborg_-

- Microsoft Encarta. ¿Por qué?

- Muéstranoslo en tu computadora, por favor. –_le pidió el Guerrero Dragón_-

- No vale la pena, Wargreymon –_intervino Metalgarurumon_- Según mis análisis, su computadora no tiene la Enciclopedia Encarta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te metiste en mi computadora, Metalgarurumon?

- Soy un digimon cyborg, Izzy… Puedo enviar mensajes a tu computadora a través de rayos infrarrojos que emiten mis ojos –_como Datamon_-, además de poder analizarla e inspeccionarla. Pero puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo si no me crees.

- Eres toda una computadora, ¿Eh?

- Sí; sólo que no tengo manos… -_refunfuñó_-

- Te apuesto que hallo la Enciclopedia Encarta en mi computadora.

- Adelante… Mientras… ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca a buscarla, Wargreymon? Por si acaso...

- Está bien; no me tardo… -_y bajó las escaleras hacia la biblioteca_- No podemos hacer esperar a Tai y a Matt.

- A ver –_revisando el escritorio de su computadora ante la atenta mirada del megadigimon de la Amistad_- esto no es; esto tampoco; esto… definitivamente no es. ¡RAYOS! –_gritó airado_- ¡Tengo un Analizador Digimon, un mapa del Mundo Real, varios otros comandos del Señor Gennai, incluido uno que me permite ver digimon bailar can-can! ¡¿Y no tengo la maldita Enciclopedia Encarta?!

- Espera… -_dijo el lobo cyborg, susurrándole_- Antes que Wargreymon vuelva… muéstrame como se vería el bailando can-can…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me puedo divertir? –_respondió pícaramente_-

- Hmph… Está bien –_tecleando unos comandos_- Ahí tienes, pero apresúrate…

- ¡JAJAJA! –_riendo estruendosamente_- Esto tengo que grabarlo en mi base de datos para reírme después…

Medio minuto después, llega alguien al pasillo:

- Aquí está la enciclopedia Encarta… Oigan ¿Qué hacen?

- ¡Ciérralo, Ciérralo! –_le susurró, al momento que Izzy cerraba su computadora_-

- Nada, Wargreymon... A ver... Pásame la enciclopedia por favor.

- Aquí tienes, Izzy…

- A ver… -_hojeando el tomo R de la Enciclopedia Encarta_- me pregunto cómo Puppetmon tiene esto en su biblioteca.

- Hemos visto cabinas telefónicas en la playa, señales de tránsito en la jungla, un tranvía en medio de un lago, postes de luz en las llanuras, un refrigerador repleto de huevos en medio del bosque, tiendas submarinas, barcos navegando por el desierto, pirámides invertidas, parques de diversiones abandonados, castillos con dimensiones torcidas... ¿Y te extraña un simple libro en una biblioteca?

- Supongo que tienes razón, Wargreymon... –_revisando el libro_- ¡Aquí está! Mmm… Por lo que veo en este libro no hay nada que lo desacredite… Me gustaría investigar más, pero creo que eso sería perder tiempo valioso.

- Eso mismo digo. –_agregó Metalgarurumon_-

- Pues bien; supongo que no debo dudar de su criterio; lo mejor será que regresemos al tratamiento. Disculpen las molestias.

- No hay cuidado, Izzy: regresemos.

Terminada la confusión, los tres regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones a continuar con el procedimiento…

- Bueno… ¿En qué nos quedamos? –_acomodándose en su lugar_-

- ¡EN ACABAR CON LOS DARK MASTERS! –_exclamó Matt_-

- No... No me acuerdo que se tratara de eso… -_pensando_- ¡Ah, sí: El Test de Rorschach! Ayúdame por favor con las tarjetas, TK.

- Como diga, doctor.

- ¡METALGARURUMON!

- Esto podría tomar muuucho tiempo... –_suspiró Joe_-

- Al menos tendremos asientos de primera fila para esto –_rió Mimi con cierta picardía_-

- Por suerte no tendremos que ayudar con las tarjetas ¿Verdad, Gomamon?

- Sólo espero que esto no se tarde… Me está dando sueño… -_bostezo_-

- Ahora te explicaré lo que quiero que hagas, Matt. –_repuso el lobo cyborg_-

- Izzy; dime que por favor le diste la razón a Wargreymon para acabar con esta tontería –_dijo Tai, sollozando cómicamente mientras el doctor volvía a su asiento_-

- En realidad, ellos me dieron la razón para que continúen según su criterio. Aunque yo preferiría que leyeran a Karl Poppler primero, pero…

- Podremos debatir sobre eso después, Izzy; descuida.

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ELEGIDO DEL CONOCIMIENTO ERES?! ¡Pelirrojo idiota!

- Por todos los cielos, Tai. –_le regañó Sora, poniendo su mano sobre las sienes en señal de vergüenza_- Compórtate.

- Bueno; ya… Tranquilos todos –_repuso el Guerrero Dragón, tratando de mantener la calma_- Bien, Tai; te explicaré que es lo que vamos a hacer: te pediré que me digas tu interpretación cognoscitiva de los gráficos impresos en las láminas; a partir de tus afirmaciones, podré establecer o contrastar la hipótesis acerca de tu funcionamiento.

- ¿HUH? –_confundido_-

- Te lo diré más simple: dime que crees ver en las manchitas, y yo diré que tan mal del coco –_golpeado simultánea y suavemente su cabeza_- estás a partir de eso.

- ¿Entendiste, hermano?

- ¡Wargreymon, idiota! Deja de jugar a Sigmund Freud y sal a pelear. ¡La amenaza de este Digimundo y nuestra Tierra son los Dark Masters, y tú y Metalgarurumon se la pasan haciendo tonterías!

- ¡Tai, deja que el haga su trabajo! -_dijo Sora, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia_-

- No, Tai; la mayor amenaza a nuestros mundos son ustedes: Tú y Matt y sus conflictos de niñitos de kinder amenazan con separarnos... y todos estamos aquí para encontrar la raíz de esos problemas que deben tener origen en lo más profundo de tu infancia...

- ¡Pero Puppetmon y los demás Dark Masters van a...!

- Esa marioneta barata hecha de virutas secas, la montaña de chatarra salida del set de Jurassic Park y el híbrido de mimo y payaso del Cirque de Soleil pueden esperar... Ahora, dime ¿Qué ves aquí? -_señalándole la primera lámina del test-_

- Esto es estúpido.

- ¡SÓLO DILE LO QUE VES EN LA MALDITA MANCHA, TAI! –_gritaron hartos Sora, Kari e Izzy junto a sus digimon_-

Test de Rorschach:

Nota: las primeras respuestas son de Tai, las segundas, de Matt

Primera imagen:

- ¡La sonrisita homosexual de Piedmon!

- ¡La cara de idiota de Tai sonriendo como retrasado mental!

Segunda imagen:

- ¡Machinedramon de frente y a punto de dispararnos!

- Dos filetes de carne con algo de sangre escurriendo.

Tercera imagen:

- ¡Un digimon insecto gigante que está a punto de matarnos!

- Dos querubines negros con alas rojas sobre la cabeza aplastada de Tai.

Cuarta imagen:

- Un DarkTyranomon visto desde abajo.

- Una vértebra calcinada.

Quinta imagen:

- ¡Es Venommyotismon!

- Una especie de murciélago.

Sexta imagen:

- Un león disecado.

- Un Metalgarurumon aplastado y partido por la mitad por un camión de 16 cilindros.

Séptima imagen:

- Dos mujeres de alta sociedad y enorme barriga mirándose una a la otra.

- Una vértebra desteñida por los años.

Octava imagen:

- Un recipiente de galletas.

- El busto de una hermosa mujer con vestido del siglo XIX.

Novena imagen:

- ¡La Copa Lunar de Sailor Moon!

- Un dragón escupiendo fuego de su boca.

Décima imagen:

- Una especie de insecto tropical venenoso.

- Dos mujeres vestidas de rojo y tendidas entre decoraciones.

Media hora de terminado el test, ambos doctores guardaron las tarjetas en su respectivo lugar y volvieron su atención a los pacientes, que estaban más que ansiosos por saber los resultados.

**Oficina del Dr. Metalgarurumon:**

- Y bien… ¿Ya sabes que tengo como para dejarme salir de una vez?

- Aun no, Matt. Debo analizar tus respuestas para dilucidar los resultados correctos.

- Me supongo que eso no te hará demorar mucho, pues eres un digimon cyborg.

- Por el contrario, Gomamon; debo analizar los resultados de la prueba y llegar a la conclusión apropiada; además, prefiero seguir con el tratamiento cavilando más a fondo el pasado de Matt.

- ¡ARGH! ¡¿Cuándo acabará esta locura?!

- Pero primero: –_sentándose cómodamente en el sofá con una mirada algo perdida_- Me tomaré unos minutos para relajarme…

- Vaya psiquiatra –_espetó Joe en voz baja_-

- Jejeje…. –_riendo estruendosamente_- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¿De qué tanto de ríes, Metalgarurumon? –_preguntó Matt, sumamente curioso_-

- Jeje….Es… sólo un video muy gracioso; nada importante… ¡JAJAJA! To... tómense un tiempo… -_expresó entre carcajadas_-

- Qué bien; ya quería irme al baño. –_dijo Mimi, y salió por la puerta_-

**Oficina del Dr. Wargreymon:**

- Espero que con eso acabes con esta farsa, Wargreymon: ya te di lo que querías, y sólo espero que me devuelvas el digivice.

- No te apresures, Tai; primero debo analizar muy bien esta información recopilada para luego sacar mis conclusiones... –_revisando sus notas_- Pero, como no me gustaría hacerte un diagnóstico muy premeditado, preferiría discutir contigo sobre tu pasado y sacar más información que me ayudaría a determinar con mayor eficiencia mis conclusiones.

- ¡ME QUIERES VOLVER LOCO O QUE RAYOS TE PASA! –_gritó Tai, cada vez más desesperado_- ¿Qué pasó con el Wargreymon que le lanzó la esfera de la Televisora Fuji a la entrepierna de Venommyotismon, y convirtió a uno de los Dark Masters en un banquete de sushi?

- Ay, hermano… estás perdiendo la cabeza.

- Ni me acuerdes lo de la esfera, Tai -_le respondió Wargreymon_-: que espero una demanda de Kenzō Tange en cualquier momento por uso inapropiado de su obra arquitectónica.

- Definitivamente Tai está haciendo el ridículo.

- Ni que lo digas, Tentomon –_le recalcó Izzy_-

- Parece que estás algo nervioso, Tai. ¿Serviría algo de música? –_dicho esto, se levantó y fue en dirección al equipo de sonido, rebuscando entre los CDs del Dark Master hasta hallar lo que buscaba_- ¡Aquí! –_colocando el CD en el reproductor_- Espero que te guste:

Reproducir

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde su encuentro, y Puppetmon cada vez se sentía más cansado por la pelea con MetalEtemon, que lo había obligado a adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque, pero sin darse cuenta…

- ¡Aghh... Aghh…! ¿Ya... te... rindes, tonto chango? –_preguntó jadeante_-

- Aun no, niño; todavía tengo para más. ¡Golpe del Número 1! –_Puppetmon lo esquiva apenas, pero el golpe de derriba un frondoso árbol detrás suyo_-

- ¡Mi bosque! –_exclamó anonadado y completamente indignado_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar propiedad privada?! ¡Te demandaré! ¡Mi amigo MetalSeadramon es un muy buen abogado! –_le respondió, olvidándose los hechos pasados_-

- Si, si… Cómo digas, niño. –_respondió sin tomarlo en serio_-

- ¡Cadenas de Títere! –_lanzando sus hilos para intentar controlarlo mediante sus hilos_- ¡A ver si te escapas de esta!

- ¡Huy, que miedo tengo! Pero gracias por el hilo dental –_dicho esto, toma uno de los hilos y comienza a pasárselo entre sus dientes_- ¡AHH! ¡Hace años que tenía eso atorado entre los dientes; mejor tener un aliento fresco para mis fans!

- Eres... eres… ¡ERES ASQUEROSO! ¡Quédate con mis hilos; ya no los quiero!

- ¿Qué te sucede, niño? ¿El nariz de antena tiene un berrinche? Oye, por cierto… De seguro con esa nariz puedes oír mis conciertos ¿No es así?

- ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO: SOY UNO DE LOS DARK MASTERS, REGENTE DE ESTE BOSQUE!... ¡Y ya es hora que regrese a mi casa!

- Para que tu mami te arrope ¿No?

- ¡NO TE SOPORTO! ¡Bah; yo mejor me voy a dormir!

- Como quieras, niño; jugaremos mañana. –_y desapareció entre los árboles_-

- Vete al diablo…

Después de que MetalEtemon desapareciera de su vista, Puppetmon se puso en marcha para regresar a su casa; rebuscó en sus bolsillos el mapa del lugar; sin embargo.

- ¡No está! –_exclamó, una vez que vaciara sus bolsillos_- ¡No puede ser: DEJÉ EL MAPA EN CASA! ¡AGH! ¡Y no tengo idea de dónde diablos estoy! ¡Maldito chango estúpido! Pues ni hablar… tendré que… recordar… el camino a… -_mirando el bosque, cada vez más oscuro_- ¿Casa…? Mmm… Mejor busco un lugar donde dormir…

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la Montaña Espiral, Piedmon y Machinedramon continuaban observando los pasos de Puppetmon.

- Esto es maravilloso: Puppetmon no sabe dónde queda su propia casa en su propio territorio. ¡JAJAJA! Es un completo idiota.

- Esha marioneta es 60% madera seca y 40% aire caliente; sho, por el contrario, nunca salgo de mis cuartelesh sin mi GPS incorporado.

- Supongo que ahora ese tonto sólo se quedará allí buscando desesperadamente el camino de regreso. –_completó Piedmon_- Esto se está poniendo aburrido… Pero el dueto cómico con MetalEtemon estuvo bastante entretenido, ¿No lo crees, Machinedramon?

- Oh... Si... El cashcarón de banana: ¡Un clásico!

- Recuérdame porque lo integramos a los Dark Masters.

- El puesto estaba vacante, y sólo él era aceptable: losh demás eran un deshastre.

- Parece que te agradó el vino, Machinedramon; si quieres, puedes pedirle más a mi sirviente.

- Graciash, Piedmon... ¡LADYDEVIMON!

- ¿Sí? –_dijo algo distraída_-

- Tráeme otros 6 barrilesh del mejor Bourbon de la casa… ¡BARRILESH INDUSTRIALES; no esos tonelitos de madera que para mí son un dedal!

- Como diga…

En ambas habitaciones se podía escuchar el sonido de la música clásica, que transmitía cierta tranquilidad y aire bohemio al ambiente; todos se hallaban sumamente relajados oyendo la música, a excepción de los pacientes, claro está que ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

**Oficina del Dr. Wargreymon:**

- Ah… Hermoso; sencillamente hermoso. –_dijo Izzy, que movía sus dedos al son de la música, al igual que Tentomon_-

- Nunca creí que ir al Psiquiatra fuera tan divertido y a la vez relajante, Sora.

- Es que con estos doctores, se puede esperar cualquier cosa, Biyomon.

- Me siento más relajada… ¿Y tú, hermanito?

- No saben el ridículo que están haciendo todos ustedes… -_dijo Tai, mirando a los demás, para luego dirigir la mirada a su digimon_- ¿Saben? Cuando yo veo a Wargreymon, se me viene a la cabeza una música más de estilo rock, metal o pop… ¿Pero clásica? Ni drogado me lo imagino.

- Es evidente que tu percepción de mi persona es muy estereotipada, Tai. –_le contestó el Guerrero Dragón, que seguía oyendo la música_- Que sea grande, fuerte y tenga armadura está bien; pero no por eso soy Conan el Bárbaro.

- Tiene razón; no puedes juzgar a nadie por su apariencia; eso se llama prejuicio.

- ¡SÉ LO QUE ES PREJUICIO, GATOMON! ¡¿Pero acaso no lo ven?! ¡Está hecho para luchar! ¡¿Acaso se imaginan como psiquiatra a este musculoso dragón humanoide de casi dos metros y medio y 200 kilos?!

- Creo que es momento de reanudar el tratamiento –_apagando el reproductor_- Bueno, Tai; quiero que me hables un poco de ti; de tu infancia… De cualquier hecho resaltante en tu vida antes de conocer a los digimon, que han de ser pocos.

- ¿Crees que mi vida antes de conocerte fue muy aburrida?

- ¿No lo fue? –_le preguntó Wargreymon con cierta picardía en la mirada, a lo que Tai le respondió con una mirada fría_-

- Vamos, Tai –_le pedía Sora desde su asiento_- Sabes tan bien como yo que tu vida no ha sido muy interesante.

- Es cierto, hermano… Sin contar el asunto de la piña colada…

- ¡KARI BOCONA: TE VOY A MATAR!

- ¿Piña colada? –_se preguntaron todos_-

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de la piña colada, Kari? –_preguntó Wargreymon, más que confundido, muy interesado en el tema_-

- Kari… Si te queda algo de humanidad en tu ser… no se los vas a decir.

- Hermano; estamos con un doctor… Pues verán…

**FLASHBACK: Hace dos años.**

- Que calor hace… No quiero tomar agua; tengo ganas de algo dulce y refrescante -_mirando en el refrigerador_- Mmm… No hay soda, ni jugo… Qué asco; mis padres son unos tacaños en las bebi… -_mirando un compartimiento del refrigerador_- ¡Hey; aquí hay algo! Parece ser…-_mirando la botella_- jugo de piña… piña colada. Qué bueno, porque detesto la pulpa… ¡Wacala! –_pensando en el desagrado que le daba la pulpa, y luego destapando la botella_- ¡Hasta el fondo!

Unos minutos después…

- Eshe jugo pareshe que estaba venshido o algo así… Sabía algo amaaaargo…

- Hermanito ¿Podrías prestarme tus lápices de colores para terminar una tarea de la escuela? –_preguntó Kari, que acababa de entrar a la cocina_-

- Shi Kari... toma todosh losh que quieeeerash…

- Hermano, ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja…

- Eshte jugo me hizo mal… -_pasándole la botella_-

- ¡Qué tonto eres, hermanito! –_le contesto Kari con toda la inocencia de una niña de cinco años_- Esto no es jugo ¿Ves? –_mostrándole los ingredientes_- Esto tiene licor.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡Mamá y papá me van a matar! –_gritó alarmado, para luego correr por toda la cocina_- ¡Sha she!

Tai encendió uno de los mecheros de la cocina y colocó una hervidora con agua, esperando a que la misma comenzara a despedir vapor, luego, sacó el termómetro del botiquín de la casa. Mientras esperaba, le comentaba a Kari de su plan:

- Ponemos el termómetro en el agua caliente unos momentosh y este shubirá… Deshpués, me coloco sobre el agua para que el vapor comience a calentarme la cabesha y hacerme sudar.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, hermanito? Mamá no es tan idiota.

- ¡Eshtoy seguro, Kari! No tiene por qué sshaberlo… ¡Quedará muy herida la pobre si lo descubre! –_poniendo cara de puchero_- ¡Y no se lo debesh decir a nadie! ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

- Buena hermanita –_acariciando su cabeza_-

Algunos minutos después, llegaron los padres de los hermanos Kamiya, que habían ido al supermercado; la señora Kamiya descubre a su hijo en la cama, con la frente sumamente cubierta de "sudor"

- ¿Qué te sucede, hijito?

- Me siento mal, mamita; creo que estoy enfermo… ¡Cof, cof! –fingiendo tos-

- A ver... Te tomaré la temperatura…

- Mi hermanita ya lo hizo ¡Cof, Cof!

- Toma, mami…

- Gracias, hijita; eres muy buena niña… ¡Treinta y nueve grados! –_exclamó sorprendida al ver el termómetro_- ¡Pero si estamos en verano!

- Debió... ¡Cof, Cof! Surgir de repente… Sabes que es normal.

- Está bien... Descansa hijito –_y le dio un beso en la frente_- Ya te traeré los medicamentos..

- Oh, rayos –_susurró_-

- Y eso fue lo que pasó…

La cara de los presentes era de estupefacción –excepto la de Wargreymon que guardó la calma como todo un profesional-, mientras la de Tai estaba todo colorado de la vergüenza ante el secreto que su hermana había hecho público –sin mencionar la rabia que le tenía a Kari por ser soplona- El tenso silencio sólo fue cortado por la primera que decidió pronunciar palabra:

- No puedo creerlo… ¡TAI! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para no saber que la piña colada es una bebida alcohólica?! ¡¿Y llamas a Wargreymon bruto por lo de la puerta?!

- Tenía ocho años, Sora ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- Por algo que se llama "leer" ¿No lo aprendiste en la escuela?

- Tai es más bruto de lo que me imaginaba… -_dijo Izzy, dándose palmadas en las sienes_- Y pensar que creí que con el asunto de las rejas eléctricas en la pirámide era todo un menso.

- Y eso que aún no lo deja…

- ¿Cómo dices, Kari? -_preguntaron anonadados los demás_-

- Es que… de vez en cuando… se da el lujo de darle otra probadita; nada abusivo… pero creo que le agarró gusto.

- ¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO VER COMO UN ALCOHÓLICO; KARI!

- Esto es sumamente interesante, Tai; creo que tenemos aquí un factor sumamente determinante en tu personalidad impulsiva: tu ligera afición a la piña colada. Dime… ¿Qué te hace sentir cuando la pruebas? –le preguntó el doctor a su paciente-

- ¡Sólo me gusta su dulce sabor que me llena de energía! ¡No es por el alcohol; no estoy negando nada ni ahogando penas como esos borrachos de la tele! ¡SÚELTENME!

- Ajá… Te llena de energía… –anotando- Muy bien…; te creo. No pareces del tipo de los adictos al alcohol; más bien a los adictos al azúcar. Estamos haciendo progresos… Continúa; dime como te comportabas en la escuela…

**Oficina del Dr. Metalgarurumon:**

En la habitación de junto, Metalgarurumon seguía con el tratamiento de Matt, haciéndole preguntas sobre algunos hechos de su vida, como su interacción con sus compañeros de escuela, su vida familiar, entre otros.

- ¿Ves? Aparte del divorcio de mis padres, no tengo ninguna experiencia traumática en mi vida, o algo que fuera a destacar.

- Así parece ser... Pero sigo creyendo que me falta algo, Matt…

- Apuesto que la sesión de Tai es más divertida... –_se quejó Mimi_- ¿Acaso no has hecho algo interesante o loco en tu vida, Matt?

- Pues no, Mimi; he llevado una vida bastante cuerda… A diferencia de lo que me supongo fue la vida de la copia barata de Goku…

- No entiendo como esa mujer del convertible rojo te vio cierto encanto; te habría tirado a la calle si le hubieras contado sobre ti. –_contestó Palmon_-

- ¡ESA ERA UNA COMPLETA PEDÓFILA! –_exclamó Matt, airado, aunque algo sonrojado_-

- ¿Y por qué estás colorado, hermanito?

- Ehm... pues... yo –_nervioso_-

- Mis sensores detectan un aumento en el flujo sanguíneo de algunos sectores de tu cuerpo, Matt –_intervino el lobo cyborg_- Concretamente en…

- ¡NO TE METAS, METALGARURUMON!

- Jeje... Te gustaba esa mujer ¿Cierto? –_preguntó el digimon de la amistad con cierta picardía en su tono de voz_-

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- No es algo por lo que avergonzarse, Matt –_le explicó Joe_- Todos pasamos por un momento en que nos sentimos atraídos por el sexo opuesto, por más que este nos supere en años... y años.

- Exactamente, Joe. –_asintió el profesional_-

- ¿Eso es normal, Metalgarurumon?

- Si, TK…

- Entonces… ¿Es normal que mi hermano y yo hayamos intentado matar nuestro padre cuando éramos pequeños?

- ¡¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ?! –_exclamaron todos al unísono, a excepción de Metalgarurumon_-

- Ajá… Lo sabía: Complejo de Edipo. -_se dijo el lobo cyborg, muy seguro de sí_-

- ¡TK; ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡ROMPISTE UNA PROMESA DE SANGRE!

- ¡¿Intentaron... matar... a su padre?! –_repuso Joe... entrecortado por el asombro_-

- Hasta que te atreviste a algo arriesgado, Matt. –_rio Mimi de manera pícara_-

- Esa historia me encantaría escucharla, TK… ¿Podrías?

- No te atrevas, TK... TE LO ADVIERTO.

- Si, Doctor Metalgarurumon; como usted diga… Pues, a ver…

**FLASHBACK: Hace cuatro años.**

- Papi… Te quiero mucho –_dijo un niñito de rubia cabellera, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación de su padre, que yacía dormido en su cama_- Pero no hay lugar para los dos en el corazón de mami. –_abriendo la puerta_- Así que… lo siento…

- ¿TK? –_dijo Matt al ver a su hermano menor desde la cama de su padre_-

- ¿Hermano? –_mirándose frente a frente_-

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –_se preguntaron recíprocamente_-

- Vine a matar a papi. –_mostrando su "arma"_-

- ¿Y crees que con esas tijeritas de seguridad sin filo podrás hacerle daño? Tendrás suerte si llegas a cortarle el cabello.

- O sea que... tú también…

- Yo soy el primerizo… -_bajando de la cama_- Soy el consentido de mami, y nadie me quitará ese puesto.

- Pero yo soy el más adorable –_haciendo puchero_-

- Resolvámoslo afuera entonces… -_saliendo del cuarto_- el que gane, matará a papi y será el consentido de mami.

- Como quieras hermano… -_tomando su arma_- Por cierto ¿Mami dónde está?

- En el trabajo –_respondió Matt_- Ella llegará tarde el día de hoy, así que tenemos tiempo…

- ¡En guardia! –_exclamaron ambos, sin llamar la atención al padre_-

Ambos hermanos se envolvieron en un verdadero duelo de tijeras en medio de la sala, intercambiándose golpe de tijeras, y provocando ruido, -y rompiendo uno que otro jarrón o utensilio que tuviera la desgracia de hallarse en su camino- sin alertar al padre. Cuando la pelea se hallaba en su clímax, se oyó el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta principal, y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose: Era Natsuko Ishida, que había llegado a ver la escena del "duelo"

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos fuera de la cama?! ¡Con tijeras en las manos! –_quitándoselas_-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi sala?!

- Ehm… ¡Estábamos jugando como buenos hermanitos! –_contestaron ambos al unísono y poniendo su mejor sonrisa inocente_-

- Pues vuelvan a la cama inmediatamente… Estoy muy cansada como para arreglar su desastre… Mejor lo haré en la mañana…

Mientras los hermanos regresaban a su habitación:

- TK; nunca, pero nunca debemos comentar lo que pasó esta noche... Es una promesa de sangre, hecha entre hermanos, que no debe romperse nunca ¿Entendido?

- Si, hermano, lo entiendo.

- Esa es la historia… Pero por suerte lo superamos poco después de esa noche... Aunque la verdad creo que algo de esa actitud quedó dentro ¿No crees, hermanito? –_preguntó TK a Matt de manera bastante inocente y a la vez burlona_- Por cierto, Metalgarurumon: te lo anoté en la libreta para que no se te escape ningún detalle ¿Está bien?

Nadie en la habitación lo podía creer; ni siquiera Metalgarurumon, que se había quedado momentáneamente sin asistente: las caras de todos eran de completa incredulidad y asombro: ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Matt hubiera llegado a esos extremos? ¡Y TK! ¡El inocente y dulce TK como potencial parricida a causa de un complejo psicológico propio de la más profunda infancia!

- Retiro lo dicho; la sesión de Matt se ha vuelto mucho más interesante.

- Ni que lo digas, Mimi –_agregó Gomamon, que ahora estaba más atento_-

- Supongo que eso explica los extremos a los que Matt llega a veces para lograr con sus objetivos.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Joe?! ¡Yo nunca haría semejante locura por lograr mis metas!

- Pero si TK acaba de decir que tú intentaste…

- ¡Eso fue hace cuatro años, Patamon; era un niño pequeño!

- Un niño pequeño con un caso extremo de Complejo de Edipo: -_interrumpió Metalgarurumon_- aparentemente esto creó un conflicto entre tú y TK en ese entonces... y de alguna forma desviaste esa tensión hacia otra persona… en este caso, Tai.

- ¿No deberías tratar también a TK por eso, Metalgarurumon? Si el también intentó matar a su padre.

- Nah… En el caso de TK es normal…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –_gritó Matt_-

- Según mis cálculos, TK tenía tres años al momento del incidente, y tú tenías seis, Matt: TK estaba en la edad correcta para tener esa especie de "apego" a su madre, y ver a su padre como un rival; pero tú deberías haber estado saliendo de esa condición... y si intentaste matar a tu papá... eso me dice que algo te mantuvo en ese estado aparentemente anormal.

- ¡ARGH; por todos los cielos!

- A pesar de lo revelador de esta información, necesito recabar más datos, así que continuemos… -_acomodándose en la silla_- Retoma tu puesto, TK.

- Como diga, Doctor.

- Mátenme… Pero primero a TK por traidor.

Llegada la hora de la cena, los megadoctores comunicaron a los demás elegidos de sus avances, compartiendo relatos entre ellos; habían llegado a la conclusión que ambos pacientes presentaban ciertos desórdenes de personalidad provocados por diversos factores, pero aún más importante: Había algo en común entre ellos, un factor X que había ocasionado el pleito de hace unas horas… y mañana lo dilucidarían. Al terminar la cena, todos se acomodaron en las habitaciones de consulta para dormir.

**Oficina del Dr. Metalgarurumon:**

- Debo salir de aquí… -_pensó Matt_- Con cuidado… -_caminando con cautela para no despertar a nadie_- Así es… Ya verás que no podrás tenerme atrapado, jeje. –_susurró lo más bajo posible_-

Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a la puerta, y pese a esquivar la saliva congelada de su digimon, Metalgarurumon bostezó suavemente, provocando una pequeña oleada de aire gélido que lo congeló a pocos centímetros de la puerta, quedando como una estatua. Pocos segundos después, apareció Mimi, que había regresado del baño.

- Mi…. mi…. A….yu….. da….. m… -_tiritando de frio_-

- Ahh… -_bostezando y aun somnolienta_- Buenas noches, Matt…

- ¡A…g…!

**Oficina del Dr. Wargreymon:**

- Como… es posible… que hable sin abrir la boca… ¡Pero ronque así de fuerte! –_gritó Tai, usando sus almohadas como tapones para los oídos, sin éxito_- Debo obtener el digivice... y así escapar de esta locura –_se dijo en voz baja_- Ahora que recuerdo, Metalgarurumon no tiene el digivice por no tener manos, así que debe tenerlos… –_mirándolo, durmiendo como un tronco_- Wargreymon. Bien; de esta no podrás librarte: volverás a ser un Agumon y te daré tu merecido, psiquiatra de pacotilla…

Tai se acercó a su digimon con cautela, pues sabía que un movimiento en falso significaría el fin de todo; justo en ese momento, Wargreymon movió su brazo en dirección a Tai, causando que las garras de su Dramon Killer casi golpearan a Tai, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, con las Dramon Killer golpeando al piso, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

- Ma… matanga… ZZZZ…

- ¿Este tipo casi me deja castrado y sólo dice eso en sueños? –_se dijo_- No importa... sigamos.

El Elegido del Valor subió al pecho de su digimon, pensando en donde podría haber ocultado el digivice, pues sólo consigo podría tenerlo seguro…

- Lo tendrá debajo de su pechera... o en sus hombreras… Mmm… no quiero imaginarme que los haya metido en su… -_pensando_- Posiblemente esté bajo su casco; de todas formas, siempre quise saber cuál es el verdadero rostro de Wargreymon… Bueno... llegó la hora de averiguarlo: está más dormido que perezoso en día festivo.

Tai se deslizó con sumo cuidado por el tórax de su digimon, llegando a tocar con sus manos el yelmo y parte de los cabellos de Wargreymon... Sin embargo, cuando estaba inspeccionando el interior en busca del digivice…

- Qué curioso; creí que era cabello, pero parecen ser… ¿Plumones? Qué... ¡AH!

Un movimiento de respiración del megadigimon había hecho que Tai tropezara con una de las correas de la pechera de Wargreymon, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza con la de su compañero –y ahora doctor-, provocando que despertara algo somnoliento. Apenas este abrió los ojos, Tai quedó paralizado.

- ¿Huh? –_dijo algo somnoliento y con los ojos entreabiertos_-

- Jeje... ehm... jeje… Tu… te…

- Tai…

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que tienes muchos deseos de hablar conmigo... pero es muy tarde como para discutir de tus extraños hábitos nocturnos y tus peculiares tendencias orientadas hacia mi físico... Así que... si no te importa… -dándose la vuelta, provocando que Tai cayera al suelo- me gustaría dormir…

- ¡AH!

- Mañana seguiremos con la terapia... descansa. Y recuerda: lo hacemos por tuuuuu bieeeeeeeen..., -_volviendo a dormir_- Zzzzzz….

- Hasta dormido me da esos discursos…


	3. Sesión 3: Cuando el amor se vuelve loco

**Capítulo 3: Tercera Sesión: Cuando el amor se vuelve loco loco**

Había amanecido, y en el bosque de la Montaña Espiral los primeros rayos del sol atravesabaN el follaje de los árboles, las corrientes de agua y los claros para dar inicio a un nuevo día que no parecía contener la terrible amenaza que se ocultaba. En medio del bosque, bajo la aparente protección de un frondoso árbol, yacía dormido uno de los Dark Masters…

- Ñam... ñam... Espera... –_dijo en sueños_- quiero que me… concedas… un deseo…  
- ¿Cuál? –_le preguntó una fémina y dulce voz-_  
- Quiero ser… quiero… ser un…  
- Amo Puppetmon –_dijo otra voz_-  
- ¿Huh?  
- Señor Puppetmon, despierte…  
- ¡AHH! ¡¿Qué no ves que estaba durmiendo?!  
- Sí, Señor, pero yo… -_trataba de responder un Garbagemon_-  
- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?!  
- Ehm… pues unos minutos señor, pero yo vine a…  
- Nadie debe saberlo ¡Mazo de Marioneta! –_atacando con su arma, desintegrando al instante al desgraciado digimon que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse o gritar_- Eso te enseñará a no escuchar mis sueños… -_mirando a su alrededor, para luego pensar_- ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?! ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¡Pude haberle preguntado el camino a casa y después eliminarlo! ¡AGH! No me queda de otra –_sollozando cómicamente, para luego percatarse de una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo_- ¿Qué es ese cosquilleo? –_mirando su pantalón y parte de su brazo_- ¡TERMITAS! ¡¿ME DORMÍ EN UN NIDO DE TERMITAS?! ¡AGHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ME ESTÁN COMIENDO VIVO!

Mientras Puppetmon corría por el bosque en busca de una corriente de agua que se encargara de las termitas que lo carcomían por dentro, muy lejos de allí, en su mansión, Deramon y Floramon se habían levantado temprano para abrir el nuevo consultorio, barriendo los pisos, ordenando los papeles, poniendo en orden la recepción y puliendo el nuevo letrero que rezaba:

**CONSULTORIO PSIQUIÁTRICO:  
DOCTOR WARGREYMON KAMIYA &**

**DOCTOR METALGARURUMON ISHIDA**

Fuera de la mansión, ambos megadoctores también se habían levantado temprano para discutir sus próximos pasos.

- Te levantaste temprano, Metalgarurumon.  
- Pienso lo mismo respecto a ti; generalmente sueles ser tú el más dormilón.  
- Nah... Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas… de esta noche.  
- ¿Ocurrió algo interesante, Wargreymon? –_le preguntó el lobo cyborg, sumamente curioso_-  
- Ehm... –_pensando_- digamos que sí, pero… no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Y respecto a ti?  
- Nada inusual; Matt se quedó como un picolé brasileño enfrente de la puerta, lo descongelaré después: mientras tanto, he estado trabajando en unos dispositivos muy especiales para seguir con el tratamiento. –_abriendo un compartimiento de su hombro, dejando salir un brazo mecánico flexible que sujetaba dos aros_-  
- Oye, Metalgarurumon. Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿Eh? Jeje… Brazos robóticos…  
- No sabes ni la mitad… -_sonriendo irónicamente, como si ocultara algo_-

En eso, llegan Floramon y Deramon, algo apresurados, con intenciones de hablar con los doctores y preguntarle algunos detalles para la mañana de hoy.

- ¡Dr. Metalgarurumon, señor! –_gritó el digimon ave_- He terminado de pulir el nuevo letrero. ¿Qué le parece? –_indicándolo_-  
- Está muy bien, Deramon. Te quedó estupendo.  
- Gracias, señor. Iré a preparar el desayuno ahora mismo; por cierto, he revisado el escondite de dulces: al parecer, han estado desapareciendo.  
- Mmm… probablemente sean los hiperactivos de TK, Kari y Mimi. Escucha, Deramon: esto será lo que harás… -_susurrándole al oído_- ¿Entendiste?  
- Si, doctor: lo haré después de terminar el desayuno.  
- Bien.  
- Dr. Wargreymon, disculpe. ¿Quiere algo en especial el día de hoy? –_preguntó Floramon_-  
- Pues…. –_pensando_- ¿Qué tal esas galletas de ayer? Te quedaron deliciosas.  
- Las haré ahora mismo, doctor. –_y caminó alegremente a la mansión_-  
- Jeje… Campeón... Otra conquista ¿Eh?  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- No me digas que Tai te contagió lo despistado porque eres su digimon; es obvio que esa Floramon está enamorada de ti, por eso actúa tan linda contigo.  
- Es mi secretaria; debo ser amable con ella y ella conmigo. Además, yo soy un profesional.  
- Seee… claaaaaaaaaaro. Creí que salías con Palmon, Wargreymon; ella se pondrá celosa… Otra florecilla en tu jardín, jejeje…  
- Te pasas de pervertido, Metalgarurumon. Sabes que ya no salgo con Palmon, después de que se fue al lado de Tentomon.  
- Para que la polinice…  
- ¿Quieres parar con esos chistes verdes?  
- Está bien… ¿Y qué dices de mi invento, Wargreymon? ¿Lo usaremos? Te garantizo que son efectivos.  
- Por supuesto –_respondió más tranquilo_- Ahora hablemos de los resultados del test de Tai y Matt, a ver a qué conclusiones llegamos.  
- Como digas, colega.

Durante una hora, ambos megadoctores discutieron sus resultados, sus puntos de vista y los relatos del día anterior para llegar a unos resultados convincentes; una vez llegado al mismo, regresaron a las habitaciones para despertar a los demás y comunicarles de sus conclusiones.

- Buenos días, chicos.  
- Buenos días, Wargreymon –_respondieron todos cortésmente, excepto Tai, que aun yacía en la cama_-  
- Tai, despierta; es hora de ir a desayunar. –_le dijo Izzy, tratando de levantarlo_-  
- ¿Desa... yunar?  
- ¿Qué tal dormiste, Tai?  
- ¿Que qué tal dormí? –_le dijo el niño de los googles a su digimon_- ¡¿Cómo crees que dormí al ver estas ojeras?! –_señalándolas con sus ojos, aquellas ojeras que lo hacían parecer un zombie_-  
- Mala noche ¿Eh?  
- ¿Mala? ¡Que va! Pese a estar en la base del enemigo, tener que escuchar aquel aserradero que tú llamas boca durante toda la noche, correr el riesgo de perder toda esperanza de tener descendencia alguna y sufrir un encuentro del tipo "raro"... ¡Dormí estupendo!  
- Me alegro por ti –_dijo Wargreymon, ignorando o no percatándose del sarcasmo de Tai_- Pero será mejor que te levantes; ya vamos a desayunar, y allí expondremos nuestras conclusiones.  
- ¿Acaso él no se quedaría encerrado como ayer?  
- No, Sora; esta vez decidimos que les iría bien algo de movilidad por la casa; no queremos que enloquezcan por estar encerrados en el consultorio… Así que, podrás bajar a desayunar con nosotros, Tai…  
- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya me estaba hartando de este cuarto de porquería…!  
- Pero… hay una condición…  
- ¿Que… condición? –_preguntó Tai al megadigimon, el cual sólo le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos verdes con los que sonreía de manera bastante sospechosa_- No me gusta cómo me estás mirando con esos ojos, Wargreymon.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto adyacente, Metalgarurumon había llegado para despertar a los niños durmientes.

- Ay, Matt… sólo a ti se te ocurriría ir al baño de noche sin cuidarte de mi saliva congelante –_le dijo esto mientras lo descongelaba cuidadosamente con su visión laser_- En unos segundos estarás fresco como una lechuga….  
- Mmm…  
- Dime, Matt… Qué tal se sintió dormir como un muñeco de nieve. ¿Es cómodo?  
- Ya… Cá… llat...te… Mi… mi… -_tiritando_-  
- Probablemente mi hermano termine con un…  
- ¡ACHUUUUUUU!  
- Resfrío… Ya lo venía venir…  
- Tranquilo, Matt; Joe te cuidará...  
- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Gomamon?!  
- ¿Acaso no estudiabas para ser médico? Pues ahí tienes tu gran oportunidad –_señalando a Matt que tiritaba de frio, y con algunos fluidos saliéndole por la nariz_-  
- Ehm… Estoy considerando cambiar de futura carrera.  
- Que... bu… buen... ami... amigo,… Joe…¡AAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!  
- ¡Apresúrate, Metalgarurumon; ya quiero desayunar! –_exclamó impaciente_-  
- Ya casi termino; Palmon; espera… -_continuando con su labor_- Ya está; denle una manta, por favor; debe de tener frio…  
- Ca…ca…caállatt...te. –_le respondió Matt, mientras Joe lo cubría con una manta seca que había sacado del mueble de la habitación_- ¡AAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!  
- Ahora todos iremos a desayunar abajo: la comida más importante del día donde nos abasteceremos de carbohidratos, proteínas, lípidos de buena calidad y una buena dosis de vitaminas frescas, incluyéndote a ti, Matt…  
- ¿En... en verdad? -_sorprendido_- ¡Mu...muchas gracias Metalgaru…ruru... ACHUUUUUUUUU! ¡Eres un ggg…gran amig…!  
- Pero hay una condición… -_sacando su brazo robótico oculto en su hombro, con su más reciente invento_-  
- ¡Oye! Si tenías un brazo robótico… ¿Por qué me pides que sea tu asistente?  
- Porque este brazo a pesar de ser un experto mecánico, tiene pésima caligrafía, TK. Y la tuya es excelente.  
- Oh, gracias…  
- De... debes estar… brobro… meando… -_mirando el objeto_- ¡No pienso ponerme eso! ¡ACHUUUUUUUUUU!  
- Mimi, Joe, Palmon… háganme el favor.  
- De acuerdo –_sujetando a Matt_-  
- ¡SUEL... SUÉLTENME!

* * *

En el comedor, el desayuno preparado por Floramon y Deramon ya estaba puesto en la mesa, consistente en frutas, pastelillos, omellete, barra de quesos, jugo de frutas –digno de un restaurante de hotel- Los megadoctores ya se hallaban en la cocina, esperando a los demás, cuando escucharon las carcajadas de los niños: cuando bajaron, descubrieron el porqué de as risas:

Al bajar, tanto Tai como Matt llevaban en su cuello una especie de collares con pequeñas puntas metálicas –estilo punk-, con un pequeño sensor electrónico con una luz roja intermitente.

- Esto es denigrante ¿Acaso somos animales o qué? –_dijo algo decaído, debido al sueño_-  
- Ellos pensaron quería lo más conveniente, Tai; no puedes discutir con alguien que tiene cuatro doctorados. -_le contestó Izzy_-  
- Cuatro doctorados y un Masterado en Ingeniería Electrónica –_agregó Metalgarurumon, interrumpiendo su desayuno de omellete con salchichas_-  
- Grandioso… sencillamente grandioso… -_dijo sarcásticamente el elegido de la Amistad, que ya no tiritaba de frio_- ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que Wargreymon está casado?  
- Basta ya, muchachos. –_reclamaba Joe_-  
- Oye, Tai; mira: –_sosteniendo una fruta_- una piña ¿No la quieres?  
- Cierra la boca, amante de mami. ¿No quieres un cuchillo para acabar el trabajo que empezaste a los seis años?  
- Al menos ya sé por qué a Tai le gusta llevar ese peinado... ¡Cabeza de Piña!  
- ¡Te voy a…! –_abalanzándose hacia el hasta que…_-  
- ¡DÉJENNOS DESAYUNAR EN PAZ; MALDITA SEA!  
- Perdón, Sora… -_apenados_-

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los elegidos y demás digimon se acomodaron en el comedor para escuchar las conclusiones a la que los megadoctores habían llegado tras evaluar los resultados. Los más impacientes, desde luego, eran Tai y Matt, que lo único que querían, era que sus digimon dejaran su papel de terapeutas para seguir con la batalla, pero verlos allí sentados tomando té, no los tranquilizaba.

- Bueno –_dijo el Guerrero Dragón, dejando su taza de té en la mesa_- Metalgarurumon y yo hemos estado discutiendo los resultados del test de ayer, analizando sus respuestas, su posible significado…  
- Y también estudiamos las historias referentes a su pasado –_continuó el Lobo Cyborg_- y su posible relación con su comportamiento actual, y la explosiva reacción de ayer…  
- ¿Y…? ¿Y? –_preguntaban Tai y Matt al unísono_-  
- Y llegamos a una conclusión…  
- ¿Cuál? –_preguntaron todos_-  
- Que ambos se quieren más de lo que piensan…  
- Tai, Matt… -_dijeron ambos digimon_- Ustedes son gay…  
- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –_exclamaron ambos acusados de sodomía_- ¡¿Qué clase de resultados son esos?!  
- Mmm…. Espera un minuto, Wargreymon –_le susurró su colega_- ¿A ti te salió "esa" respuesta?  
- Creo que no, Metalgarurumon; será mejor que le demos otro vistazo.

Mientras los megadoctores regresaban a sus papeles y releían los resultados, Tai y Matt se quedaron en medio del comedor, siendo observados por sus compañeros con una mirada de asombro e incredulidad; el silencio era tal que eran capaces de oír la caída de un alfiler como si fuera una viga de acero, y la tensión en el ambiente era tal, que el aire parecía ser capaz de ser cortado con una navaja. No tardaron en oír los susurros de algunos de sus compañeros.

- Ya me parecía que Matt era demasiado lindo como para no ser homo… -_comentaba Mimi_-  
- Izzy ¿Qué es ser gay?  
- Ejem.. eh... Tentomon, pues… -_sonrojado_-  
- Espero no terminar como mi hermano... Qué vergüenza… -_se lamentaba TK_-  
- Dímelo a mí... –_le respondió Kari_-  
- ¿En verdad lo eres?  
- Claro que no, cabeza de piña. A mí me gustan las mujeres.  
- Qué raro que no vi eso con la mujer del auto rojo.  
- ¡ERA UNA COMPLETA PEDOF.…!  
- Bueno; -_intervino Wargreymon_- hemos revisado los resultados nuevamente, y…  
- Descubrimos que ustedes no son gay... Discúlpennos, jejej… -_respondió Metalgarurumon_-  
- ¡NOS ACUSARON DE SER HOMOSEXUALES! ¡¿Y USTEDES QUIEREN QUE LO DEJEMOS PASAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!  
- Cualquiera se equivaka, chicos… Deben aceptarlo –_les respondió Wargreymon_- De todas formas, gracias por su comprensión.  
- Sin embargo… Si notamos que ustedes dos tienen un factor X en común… Además de sus demás peculiaridades:  
- Tai –_repuso Wargreymon_- Estás demasiado obsesionado con los digimon: la mitad de tus respuestas eran digimon amenazantes, lo que indica que eres adicto al peligro; tal vez debido a tu afición al azúcar de la piña colada.  
- Ehm... Pero yo…  
- Y tú Matt… -_agregó Metalgarurumon_- por Dios, Matt... eres demasiado negativo y oscuro: casi todas tus respuestas inculcaban algo de violencia o un aspecto sombrío de la vida, lo que demuestra que tu perspectiva de la misma es demasiado oscura y pesimista, tal vez como resultado del divorcio de tus padres, lo que resultó en una separación de ese amor que le tenías a tu madre, sin mencionar la falta de tu mayor rival a la mano, o sea, TK.  
- Pero… acaso tú….  
- Sin embargo –_continuó hablando el Guerrero del Valor_-, como dijimos anteriormente, hay un factor X que comparten…  
- ¿El amor que le tenemos a nuestros hermanos menores?  
- ¡Tonterías! –_exclamó Metalgarurumon_-  
- ¡Ustedes están interesados de la misma persona! –_exclamaron ambos, al unísono_-

Estas palabras retumbaron en el comedor, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, más que nada, a los dos pacientes, que se miraron fijamente a los ojos con recelo: ¿Será verdad que ambos se gustan de la misma persona? Ambos deseaban preguntarle al otro la verdad… Sin embargo, ya se estaban hartando de esa situación.

- ¡Ya basta!  
- ¡No soportamos más! –_gritó Matt_-  
- ¡WARGREYMON, METALGARURUMON! ¡NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ! –_exclamaron al unísono_-

Por unos segundos, reinó el más absoluto silencio, hasta que…

- Está bien; si eso es lo que quieren... no los detendremos. –_comentó Wargreymon, bastante relajado_-  
- Excelente –_avanzando hacia la puerta_-  
- Aunque no les convendría alejarse de esta mansión antes de acabado el tratamiento…  
- No me interesa, Metalgarurumon.  
- Ustedes están locos. –_completó Tai_-  
- Antes de que se vayan; quisiéramos mostrarles algo –_sacando un tercer aro con la ayuda de su brazo robótico_- ¿Lo reconocen?  
- Como no hacerlo: –_espetó Matt, lanzando un bufido de aire_-es otro de los estúpidos collares que nos hicieron colocar a la fuerza.  
- ¡Nos hacen ver como juguetes masoquistas!  
- Era esa opción, o el carrito de locos, Tai –_respondió Sora, señalando en un rincón una carretilla con correas de fuerza como las usadas en los manicomios_-

- En fin... Queremos mostrarles algo…

Casi al instante, Wargreymon abrió la puerta de la cocina, dejando ver el bosque del exterior: acto seguido, Metalgarurumon arrojó con su brazo mecánico el collar que tenía consigo hasta pasado los límites de la mansión. No pasaron muchos segundos después para ver y oír una tremenda explosión proveniente del lugar donde cayó el susodicho collar. Todos quedaron impresionados –sino es que estupefactos- y más aun los portadores de los otros dos collares, que se paralizaron de miedo y terminaron tragando saliva al no poder expresar su reacción de otra forma.

- Como verán... –_continuó Metalgarurumon_- no les conviene salir de aquí… solos.  
- Afuera hay digimon muy peligrosos, que no dudarían en atacarlos; sin mencionar que Puppetmon podría rondar los alrededores… -_agregó Wargreymon_-  
- Por eso, pensamos que lo mejor sería que ustedes se quedaran aquí, hasta que resolvamos su problema.  
- Es por su propio bien –_expresaron al unísono, mientras asentían con la cabeza_-  
- Us… uste… des... están... loc…  
- Tai…  
- ¿Si, Matt?  
- No sé tú, pero en estos momentos ser eliminados por los Dark Masters no me parece tan mala idea como estar al cuidado de estos doctores.  
- Concuerdo contigo... La verdad Wargreymon me está dando más miedo que esos tres tipos…  
- Bien –_agregó el Guerrero Dragón_- Si todo eso ya está aclarado, podremos volver al tratamiento; subamos arriba por favor.  
- Ideamos otra forma de seguir con el tratamiento –_completó el Lobo Cyborg, mientras todos subían ya las escaleras, excepto…_-  
- Ehm… Disculpen ¿Podemos hacer una sugerencia?  
- Si, Gatomon, adelante…  
- Patamon y yo queremos ofrecernos para servir de vigilantes, en caso que Puppetmon u otro enemigo se aproxime a la mansión. ¿No es así, Patamon? –_golpeándolo con el codo suavemente_-  
- ¡Ah, sí! Vigilantes, si… Como somos digimon ángel, tendremos más poder y podremos vigilar con mayor seguridad.  
- ¿Vigilantes? ¿Ustedes dos? –_preguntó Metalgarurumon con cierta sospecha en su tono de voz_-  
- Si…  
- ¿Qué piensas, Wargreymon?  
- No le ve nada de malo; es más, necesitamos algún centinela… ¿Y tú que piensas?  
- Creo que es buena idea: Si quieren servir de vigías, hágannos el favor..  
- De acuerdo… -_respondieron Patamon y Gatomon_- ¡TK, Kari!  
- ¡Si!

**Patamon digivolve a… Angemon!  
Gatomon ultradigivolve a… Angewomon!**

- Estaremos afuera, vigilando los alrededores; les avisaremos de cualquier posible amenaza. ¡Vamos, Angemon!  
- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!  
- Nosotros vamos a las habitaciones; vamos, Kari: no me quiero perder que otras locuras oculta mi hermano.  
- Tienes razón, TK.

Una vez ya solos, sin la presencia de los demás, ambos megadoctores comenzaron a reír con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.

- _"Vigilar los alrededores"_ ¿Así es como lo llaman ahora? ¡JAJA! –_se preguntaba Wargreymon burlonamente_-  
- ¿Acaso creen que nacimos ayer como para tragarnos esa excusa barata y no percatarnos de lo obvio?  
- Jaja… Pues así parece ser; por algo tenemos nuestros doctorados: no somos ningunos idiotas.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo les das, Wargreymon?  
- Mmm… -_pensando_- Unas horas, después, creo que tendremos nuevos pacientes.  
- ¡Ah, no! ¡Tú serás el terapeuta de parejas; yo ya lidio con el potencial parricida!  
- Como quieras…  
- Sólo no trates de separarlos, Casanova…-_golpeándolo con el codo, insinuando algo_- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Grrr...  
- Nah… Ella se llevará mejor con Angemon.  
- Por cierto… ¿Que estarán haciendo los demás Dark Masters?  
- No tengo idea, Metalgarurumon, y ni me interesa; tenemos cosas más peligrosas que atender: a nuestros amigos con problemas mentales… Hablando de eso, tenemos que regresar a las habitaciones.  
- Vamos.

* * *

En la Cima de la Montaña Espiral, Piedmon acababa de levantarse de su sueño reparador, y se dirigía al Salón Observatorio desde donde podía vigilar tanto el Mundo Real como el Digimundo; en medio del camino, sin embargo, se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa…

- ¡Machinedramon! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido a tus cuarteles…  
- ¿Huh? Bue… buenos días, Piedmon…  
- Si, si... Buenos días, como amaneciste, bien y tú, yo también… Ya que terminamos la presentación matutina... ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?!  
- ¿Me quedé dormido aquí?  
- No… Aparecí mágicamente en tus cuarteles con un renovado estilo circense… ¡Claro que te quedaste dormido!  
- Agh… -_desperezándose_- Debió ser el Bourbon… ¡AGH!... Tengo una terrible jaqueca –_eructo_- Y mi aliento huele a viña fermentada.  
- ¿Y así somos los Dark Masters? –_mano sobre la frente_- Como sea, es hora de volver a vigilar a los Elegidos.  
- Donde… -_eructo ruidoso nuevamente_- están esos mocosos malcriados y sus digimon inferiores…  
- No tengo idea; los perdí de vista siguiendo a Puppetmon… -_respondió mirando por el telescopio_- Pero no deben estar lejos… Mmm… Maldito telescopio, está fallando la lente.  
- Te dije… -_algo aletargado_-, que consiguieras el Telescopio Espacial Hubble, pero ¡NOOOOO! Tú querías el clásico observatorio de siglo pasado para hacer juego con tu decoración.  
- Bueno; ya es tarde para arrepentirse…  
- Traigamos del Mundo de los Humanos a Martha Stewart para que te ayude con tu hogar; tengo algunos contactos con ella a través de mis accionistas en Wall Street: estoy seguro que ella podrá darte una mano; es muy buena.  
- ¿No es la mujer que casi compra todas las acciones de tu compañía de minería de Chrome Digizoid para fabricar utensilios de cocina?  
- Bueno… -_eructo de alcohol_- Ella es una muy buena empresaria: salvaje, depredadora e inteligente, como yo… A diferencia de Donald Trump… -_jaqueca_- Maldito humano de porquería, me robó mi frase predilecta: ¡YOU FIRED!

Sin percatarse, al decir esta frase, Machinedramon activó sin querer el modo automático de sus Cañones Giga, disparando a diestra y siniestra por todo el recinto, dañando seriamente la estructura de la guarida de Piedmon. Cuando logró desactivarlos, el lugar estaba bastante dañado, y Piedmon… más indignado y molesto de lo normal…

- Ups… Olvidé que ese era el código para activar el modo automático de mis armas.  
- Lo olvidaste… jeje… ¡¿LO OLVIDASTE?! ¡DESTRUISTE EL TECHO DE MI CASA Y DAÑASTE MI TELESCOPIO!  
- No te sulfures, Piedmon... Toma algo de Bourbon para relajarte…  
- Mmm…  
- Yo llamaré a mi equipo para que venga a reparar tu anticuado telescopio…  
- ¡¿Y MI TECHO?!  
- Soy un empresario de la Industria Informática, Fabricación de armamentos de última tecnología y de compañías mineras; no un decorador de interiores: para eso está Martha Stewart…  
- ¡AGH!  
- ¡LadyDevimon: yo también quiero vino! –_gritó Machinedramon_-  
- Deberían pagarme el doble por este trabajo –_susurró la mujer demonio sin que se percataran, en busca del pedido de sus superiores_-

* * *

En la mansión de Puppetmon, a desconocimiento de los demás, dos digimon hacían de las suyas, siguiendo con su oculto y siniestro plan.

- No hay nadie; al parecer será una mañana tranquila.  
- Así parece ser… -_dijo su compañera, acercándose poco a poco_-  
- Eso nos da tiempo a los dos, para…. –_acercándose a ella_-  
- Vamos: busquemos un lugar en la mansión. –_le dijo de forma casi seductora_-  
- Como digas. –_siguiendo a su compañera_-

Abandonando su puesto, seguros de que nadie vendría a atacarlos, la pareja llegó a una pequeña habitación donde el Dark Master guardaba algunas de sus estatuas.

- Este Puppetmon sufre de muy baja autoestima como para guardar estas estatuas de bronce que digan: _"Al mejor Dark Master del Mundo"_  
- Es un idiota; eso es lo que es…  
- Dejemos a esa marioneta de lado, -_tirando la estatua_- Angemon…  
- ¿Sí?  
- Siempre te he considerado atractivo, desde la primera vez que te vi…  
- Oh… Pues, yo… Tú siempre me has parecido la más bella de todas las chicas digimon.  
- ¿En verdad? –_dijo, riendo inocente, pero provocativamente_- entonces… Yo te gusto ¿No?  
- Pues… Sí; tú me gustas mucho, Angewomon.  
- Demuéstramelo…

Los digimon ángel no perdieron el tiempo, y se abrazaron recíprocamente y de manera bastante tierna, para luego seguir con las caricias. Pero llegado un punto, cuando parecía que Angewomon creía que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase, Angemon reclamó.

- ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Acaso no me amas?  
- Ehm… Sí, te amo, pero… creo que debemos tomarnos esto con calma…  
- ¡¿Cómo que con calma?! –_gritó, esta vez más furiosa_- ¡No estoy para tomarme las cosas con calma! ¿Acaso se te olvidó que estuve varios años como esclava de Myotismon?  
- Por supuesto que no; debiste haber sufrido mucho, pero lo que digo es que…  
- ¡No te imaginas lo que soportar la presencia de ese vampiro homosexual día tras día, tras día durante años!  
- Acaso… tú… ¿Te sentías atraída por… Myotismon?  
- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA?! –_otorgándole una tremenda bofetada, seguida de unos buenos golpes en el estómago que lo dejaron sin aire_- Atraída por Myotismon –_resoplido_- ¡Qué enfermo; ni que sea una dama de la noche! Todos los hombres son iguales: unos idiotas cortados con la misma tijera… -_y repitió esto varias veces mientras salía de la habitación, dejando consternado al digimon ángel, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo_-  
- Hola, Angewomon. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas de guardia con... –_preguntó Kari, que acababa de salir del consultorio de Wargreymon_-  
- ¡Fui al tocador! -_respondió a secas_-  
- ¿Pasa algo, Angewomon?  
- Nada, Kari; sólo te doy un consejo….  
- ¿Cuál?  
- ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!  
- Ehm… No entiendo…  
- Ya lo harás; ¿Y qué tal el tratamiento?  
- Apenas estamos comenzando… ¿Seguirás vigilando?  
- Sí. Infórmame después como va, por favor.  
- De acuerdo… Oye… ¿Y dónde está Ang..?  
- ¡Está donde debe estar!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los cuartos, seguían los tratamientos:

**Oficina del Dr. Wargreymon:**

- Sora ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, estoy bien, Biyomon… Es que aún estoy algo en shock por la noticia que Tai y Matt son gays. No me lo esperaba.  
- Pero Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon lo desmintieron, Sora.  
- Lo sé, Izzy; pero de noticias como esa, uno no se recupera tan fácil…  
- Lamento haberlos alarmado –_se disculpaba el Guerrero Dragón_-; creo que esa respuesta se nos escapó al leer mal los resultados. Aunque considerando lo de anoche… no sería nada raro.  
- ¡Lo de anoche fue tú culpa, Wargreymon!  
- ¿Qué pasó anoche? –_se preguntaban todos_-  
- Si fue mi culpa, como tú dices… ¿Qué hacías a mitad de la noche sobre mi pecho y manoseando mi cabello bajo mí casco? –_le preguntó con total serenidad, mientras jugaba con sus gafas_-  
- Ehm… ¡Eso no era lo que hacía!  
- Hermano… ¿O sea que no sólo eres gay, si no también digimofílo?  
- ¡NO SOY DIGIMÓFILO!  
- Oh, vamos, Tai –_le dijo Tentomon con malicia_- Si noté tu cara al ver a Wargreymon digievolucionar la primera vez: Matt decía en su rostro: ¡UN LOBO TERMINATOR, GENIAL!, y tu ponías esa cara de ojitos brillosos.

- Izzy, calla a tu mariquita o la hago puré por las tonterías que dice.

- No se preocupen por ese incidente: –_aclaró Wargreymon_- no deben culpar a Tai por querer un físico como el mío; además, los resultados del test confirman que él no es gay; así que podemos estar más tranquilos. Bueno; esta vez Metalgarurumon y yo decidimos probar algo nuevo que nos ayudará a inspeccionar más a fondo tu subconsciente, Tai: quiero averiguar cuál ese ese factor X que tienes en común con Matt.  
- ¿Pero de qué estás…?  
- Pero como estoy 100% seguro de que no vas a cooperar, y la terapia con electroshock o Electroconvulsiva no me parece la más apropiada…  
- Oh, rayos, quería ayudar.  
- Lo siento, Tentomon; bien, como decía: al ver que la TEC no me servirá, decidimos probar algo más apropiado y efectivo –_rebuscando en el cajón de su costado_- Rayos, no lo encuentro… Aquí está: La Hipnosis.  
- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No me digas que en verdad crees en esas fanfarronadas, Wargreymon –_dijo Tai, entrerisas, muy escéptico_-  
- Yo no pondría a la hipnosis en ridículo, Tai.  
- Izzy tiene razón: La hipnosis se ha usado mucho en asuntos forenses para resolver crímenes, Tai. –_le respondió Sora, defendiendo al Guerrero Dragón_-  
- Si, sí; como sea... ¿Y para qué es la cuerda?  
- Como no hallé un maldito péndulo en esta mansión, los yo-yo de Puppetmon son sumamente explosivos, y Metalgarurumon usará lo de los ojos hipnóticos… decidí atar uno de mis Dramon Killer al extremo de una cuerda y usarlo como péndulo improvisado –_quitándose uno de sus brazaletes, y anudándolo fuertemente a la soga, mientras dejaba el otro brazalete en un rincón_- ¿Lo ves?  
- Se ve peligroso, Wargreymon.  
- Descuida, Kari; es completamente seguro…  
- ¡Estás demente si piensas jugar al péndulo con esa cosa!  
- Tranquilo, Tai –_respondió Wargreymon, tratando de calmarlo_- no sólo soy un profesional, sino que sigo siendo tu digimon acompañante y tu amigo: no permitiré que te pase nada… Ahora: observa el movimiento del péndulo cuidadosamente… -_balanceándolo a ambos lados_- Síguelo con los ojos… no lo pierdas de vist…

Repentinamente, la cuerda se soltó, dejando caer el Dramon Killer, que se hincó profundamente en el diván, atravesándolo; esto no hubiera sido tan impresionante, de no ser porque entre dos de las garras de los Dramon Killer, estaba la pierna derecha de Tai, que estuvo muy cerca de ser cortada por semejante arma contundente. El elegido del Valor, miró la escena con una expresión de completo terror.

- Maldita cuerda barata –_espetó Wargreymon, algo molesto_- No es capaz de soportar el peso de un Dramon Killer de 40 kilos.  
- Es verdad… Todo en la mansión de Puppetmon o es peligroso, o está defectuoso. –_comentó Biyomon_-  
- Vamos a buscar una mejor cuerda –_dijo Sora, saliendo de la habitación_- No nos tardamos.  
- ¡¿Esa… esa coco… cosa pesa... 40 KILOS?! –_preguntó entrecortado, debido a la impresión_-  
- No tengo mis músculos de adorno, Tai… -_sacando la Dramon Killer del diván_- En su momento, quizás te preste mis brazaletes para mejorar tu estado físico, pero ahora concentrémonos.  
- ¡Ya hallamos una mejor cuerda! Ten, Wargreymon.  
- Bien, gracias Sora –_anudando nuevamente_- Sigamos: Mira atentamente este péndulo… No lo pierdas de vista… déjate llevar por el movimiento del péndulo…  
- _"Me dejaré llevar por el movimiento del péndulo"_  
- Cuando truene los dedos, me dirás todo sobre ti: responderás todo lo que yo te pregunte, sin chistar...  
- _"Responderé a todas tus preguntas, amo…"_  
- ¿Huh? –_desviando la mirada_- ¿No me digan que Kari también se quedó hipnotizada?  
- Es una niña muy influenciable… -_suspiró Izzy_-  
- Tentomon… Hazme el favor… ¿Si?  
- Si, Wargreymon ¡SuperTrueno! –_Tentomon atacó a Kari con uno de sus ataques, de muy baja potencia, como para quitarle de su estado hipnótico_-  
- ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué me pasó?  
- Te quedaste hipnotizada por Wargreymon  
- No lo creo, Sora…  
- ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! –_retomando con Tai_- Cuando truene los dedos, responderás a todas mis preguntas.  
- "Responderé a todas tus preguntas"  
- ¡TRACK! –_tronado de dedos_-

* * *

**Oficina del Dr. Metalgarurumon:**

- ¿Hipnosis? ¿Estás seguro Metalgarurumon?  
- Estoy seguro, Joe; es lo mejor que podemos emplear…  
- Que estupidez –_respondió Matt_- Ni los magos de los cumpleaños, que están mejor preparados, me pudieron hipnotizar, y esperas que tu…  
- Repito: tengo cuatro Doctorados y un Masterado ¿Cuantos tienes tú, Matt?  
- Pues…  
- ¿Cuántos tenían los magos de los cumpleaños a los que asistías?  
- ¡Yo que voy a saber! ¡De seguro ninguno!  
- Entonces no me tutees y déjame trabajar. –_colocándose enfrente de Matt, que yacía fijo en el diván_- Muchachos, estén atentos  
- Bien, Metalgarurumon -_le respondieron los demás digimon_-  
- Obzerva atentamente mis ojoz; mis brillantez ojoz rojoz; no loz pierdaz de vizta…

- ¿Es necesario ese acento, Doctor Metalgarurumon?  
- No, pero le da mayor misterio, y me agrada eso, TK. Por favor, no me hagas perder la concentración... A todos les pido eso, por favor.  
- Está bien…  
- Obzerva atentamente mis ojoz; no los pierdaz de vizta: zumérgete en mi profunda mirada carmezí, hasta que te hagaz uno con mi mirada…  
- "Me estoy zumergiendo en tu mirada, Zeñor…"  
- Sólo yo uso el acento…  
- "Lo siento, Señor"  
- Cuando te zientaz completamente zumergido en miz ojoz, abandonaráz toda voluntad y me responderáz todaz laz preguntaz que te haga; me diráz todo lo que yo quiera…  
- "Te responderé todas tus preguntas, Señor"  
- Lo tengo…  
- Vaya, lo hipnotizó –_dijo un Gomamon sumamente impresionado_-  
- Debo contratar a Metalgarurumon para que trate a mis padres –_dijo Mimi_-  
- Ahora, Matt… Contezta mi primera pregunta…  
- "Si, Señor"

Pasó un par de horas de tratamiento hipnótico, en el que ambos megadoctores obtuvieron interesantes datos sobre el pasado de sus compañeros humanos... pero casi al final, ambos niños respondieron lo que ellos querían saber. Ya con la respuesta, salieron de los consultorios al mismo tiempo, dejando a los demás sumamente impresionados –y dejando a Tai y a Matt en trance- cuando se encontraron…

- ¿Matt te dijo lo mismo al final, Metalgarurumon?  
- Si es lo mismo que te dijo Tai a ti, entonces, si, Wargreymon.  
- ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo pudimos haberlo ignorado?!  
- Era algo bastante obvio que se nos escapó de las manos…  
- Pero era lo más evidente, amigo mío….  
- Es verdad… Todo tiene sentido ahora.  
- ¡SORA! –_exclamaron ambos al unísono_-


End file.
